Mistakes
by denayaira
Summary: 5th Mistake: Distrusting. Kushina semakin mencurigai hubungan antara Minato dan Fugaku. "Aku curiga pada Mina-kun. Belakangan ini ia dekat sekali dengan Fugaku-san. Apa Mikoto-chan juga berpikiran yang sama?" ― Fugaku/Minato. Prekuel Wrong Mistakes. Roleplaying ketiga with Kyou Kionkitchee. R&R, if you don't mind!
1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**  
Marilah kita mulai A/N ini dengan teriakan: KAMI CINTA FUGAMINAAAAAA! *ditampol*  
Xixixi~ Silahkan katakan kami gila, tapi saya dan Kyou jadi tergila-gila dengan pair ini gara-gara bikin Wrong Mistakes. Jadi, untuk melampiaskan ide sinting dan kecintaan kami terhadap pair ini, jadilah Prekuel dari Wrong Mistakes yang memang berfokus pada masa lalu Fugaku dan Minato. Berhubung ini prekuel, ceritanya bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu membaca Wrong Mistakes yang ada di akunnya Kionkitchee. Tapi bakal lebih afdol kalau baca itu juga. Spoiler ending fic yang ini 'kan adanya di sana. :D *tampoled again*

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**We do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Genre:** Romance/Drama**  
Rating:** T (for this chapter)**  
Pairing:** FugaMina (main)**

Warnings:** AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read, kay?**

_

* * *

_

_A Naruto Role Play Fanfiction by __**Ange la Nuit**__ and __**Kyou Kionkitchee**_

**Mistakes  
**_1__st__ Mistake: Meeting_

_

* * *

_

Pagi menjelang siang. Sinar mentari sudah sangat cukup menghangatkan bumi. Orang-orang telah sibuk beraktivitas di tempat mereka masing-masing, termasuk orang ini.

Uchiha Fugaku, 21 tahun. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga Universitas Otto. Kini tengah berjalan pelan dengan map plastik di lengan kiri, dan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku, melintasi halaman depan universitasnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke dalam gedung dan melangkah di koridor. Jam kuliahnya hari ini masih akan dimulai beberapa puluh menit lagi. Tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa berdiam diri dengan tenang di apartemennya jika tahu ia akan terlambat semenit saja. Itulah mengapa ia telah berada di sini sekarang.

Dari ujung koridor yang satunya, terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa yang memantulkan suara decitan sepatu ke seluruh arah. Pemilik sepatu itu berlari seakan tak melihat arah ke mana tujuannya. Rambut pirang cerahnya yang menutupi separuh wajah kecoklatan itu membuatnya tak melihat ada seseorang di depannya. Sehingga, ketika ia menabrak orang itu secara tak sengaja, jus jeruk kesukaannya—yang kini tengah berada di tangan kanannya—tumpah, membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan orang itu.

Namikaze Minato, 20 tahun, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Entertainment di Universitas Otto, mengawali kelas siangnya dengan menumpahkan jus pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"AKH! Gomennasai!" paniknya, masih terpaku dengan noda yang ia buat di kemeja itu. "Saya tak bermaksud—" kalimat Minato berhenti ketika mata biru lautnya beradu pandang dengan mata oniks di hadapannya.

Rasa kesal yang sempat terlintas di pikiran pemuda yang satu juga segera menghilang saat melihat penyesalan di mata biru laut itu. Fugaku bahkan sempat terpaku sejenak.

Rambut pirang, kulit putih, dan mata yang sebiru laut… memangnya ada mahasiswa asing di sini? Dan mengapa ia belum pernah mendapati mahasiswa semenarik ini sebelum—ah, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Tak apa," katanya tenang, sembari membuang pandangan dari orang yang berada di hadapannya.

'Tak apa.'

Dua kata yang didengarnya dari sang pemuda yang ia tabrak membuat bulu roma Minato berdiri. Suara baritone yang bagaikan samudera menangkup hujan menggetarkan ombak membuatnya seperti membeku di tempat. Dan kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu, perawakan sang pemuda—rambut raven, mata oniks, kulit putih, bahu lebar, tinggi dan gagah—membuatnya terkesima. Sungguh berbeda darinya. Orang itu seperti figur orang Jepang asli yang klasik yang dibacanya di buku… yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Ingin rasanya Minato terus menatap pemuda itu. Didapatinya Fugaku memindahkan map yang dibawanya dari tangan kiri ke kanan dan juga sebaliknya, untuk meraih kantongnya dengan tangan yang bebas, berusaha mencari sapu tangan yang hampir selalu ia bawa. Sayangnya usaha ini tak kunjung berhasil.

Ia pun segera sadar akan kesalahannya yang harus ia tebus. Karenanya, ia meraih satu tangan sang pemuda lalu menariknya ke wastafel di samping kantin. Ia ambil saputangan dari kantung celananya dan ia basahkan. Setelahnya, ia usapkan pada bekas jus yang ia tumpahkan tadi.

"Gomenne, tadi saya tak melihat depan…" sesal Minato sambil membersihkan noda di kemeja sang pemuda.

Reaksi Fugaku hanyalah mata yang dikerjapkan. Ia bahkan tak menyangka sebegitu mudahnya tubuhnya terbawa oleh pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya itu hingga ke wastafel untuk 'dibersihkan' seperti ini.

Dengan amat kaku, Fugaku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari apa yang dipandangnya sebagai sentuhan fisik ini—sentuhan kecil dari tangan berkulit putih lewat sapu tangan yang dipegangnya itu, juga 'sisa' kehangatan dari genggamannya tadi… sentuhan fisik yang entah mengapa membawa perasaan aneh dan membuat jantung si Uchiha mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja," ucapnya lagi, berusaha meraih sapu tangan basah di hadapannya.

Satu tangan Minato yang tadinya sedikit menarik kemeja sang pemuda—agar mudah dibersihkan—refleks menahan tangan yang seperti ingin meraih saputangan yang ia genggam di tangan satunya. Lalu ia kembali menatap mata oniks yang membuatnya tertarik itu dengan mata birunya yang dibarengi dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

"Tolong biarkan saya saja yang membersihkannya," pinta Minato, "bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahan saya," tambahnya yang kembali membersihkan noda yang hampir hilang itu.

Perlahan, Fugaku dengan pasrah menarik tangannya yang sempat ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

Bibirnya terkatup. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan pemuda dengan senyum yang—harus ia akui—menawan ini bekerja membersihkan kemejanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga noda beraroma jeruk itu hilang meskipun tentunya menyisakan sedikit bagian basah di kemeja itu. Minato tersenyum riang.

"Ha'i, selesai!" serunya bangga. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemuda, Minato kembali meraih tangan si pemuda klasik lalu menariknya berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang telah ditempati empat orang.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan menraktir Anda makan siang," ucap Minato, masih dengan tampang cerianya. "Saya mohon Anda tidak mengatakan 'tidak' untuk permintaan saya ini. Bagaimana pun juga saya masih merasa bersalah," lanjutnya—seperti sedikit memaksa.

Entah mengapa Minato masih ingin berinteraksi dengan sang pemuda. Ia tak—belum mau membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Ia seperti tertarik ke dalam mega magnet yang dipancarkan pemuda itu.

"Ah, nama saya Namikaze Minato! Salam kenal!" serunya bersemangat sambil nyengir kuda.

Fugaku tahu ia tak bisa menolak. Dan sejujurnya, Fugaku kini terperangah. Mengapa ia bahkan tak mampu menolak tawaran seorang pemuda di pertemuan pertama mereka?

Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang kembali stoic hampir tanpa ekspresi, pemuda bermata oniks ini membalas pendek, "Uchiha Fugaku."

Minato tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia mendapatkan wajah stoic terarah padanya. Malahan, ia semakin menyengir lebar seolah bertambah senang. "Nama yang klasik, Fugaku-san! Saya suka!" serunya—kini menghampiri keempat temannya yang menatapnya heran.

"Mina-kun, kau membawa temanmu?" sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang merah bermata hijau.

Minato mengangguk, mengiyakan bahwa pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi adalah temannya. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, namun ia tak peduli.

"Begitulah, namanya Uchiha Fugaku," balas Minato.

Kini ia beralih pada Fugaku dan berkata, "Fugaku-san, gadis ini Uzumaki Kushina, kenalkan!" Lalu ia 'menunjuk' ketiga pemuda yang duduk berderetan, "yang berambut coklat bernama Umino Iruka, yang memakai masker bernama Hatake Kakashi dan yang rambutnya diikat ke atas bernama Nara Shikaku," jelasnya lagi—tak mempedulikan tatapan 'cengok' para pemuda itu.

Ah. Andai mereka tahu yang cengok bukan mereka saja—sayangnya Fugaku hanya bisa diam sebagai pengganti ekspresi terpananya.

Betapa… betapa anehnya pemuda pirang ini!

Bayangkan. Menabrak, membersihkan, memaksa mentraktirnya, lalu… mengenalkannya sebagai teman—Itu semua terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit! Dan yang lebih aneh lagi…

…kenapa ia sama sekali tak mampu menghindar ataupun menolak?

Sungguh. Fugaku hampir menghempas nafas sebelum ia berkata pendek pada para pemuda itu, "salam kenal."

Minato pun mempersilakan Fugaku duduk di sebelahnya yang telah mengambil tempat duluan. Ia juga memesankan pemuda itu makanan dan minuman yang disukainya—lagi-lagi tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Kushina, mengetahui kebiasaan 'baik' dan memahami Minato, tertawa kecil seraya menepuk pundak sang pemuda pirang dengan ringan. "Mina-kun, lebih baik kau tanyakan dulu Fugaku-san mau apa!" serunya masih dengan tawa kecil renyah yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ah! Benar juga! Fugaku-san mau pesan apa?" akhirnya Minato bertanya juga pada sang Uchiha.

Ah. Tiba-tiba saja, Fugaku jadi ingin terus memandang pada kedua bola mata indah beriris warna laut itu.

"Cukup kopi," jawabnya pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun.

"Oke!" sahut Minato masih dengan aura keceriaan di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu pun segera menuju counter pemesanan, meninggalkan sang Uchiha dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun Mina-kun itu selalu riang ya!" seru Kushina—tak heran-herannya dengan sikap yang ditujukan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Karena itulah Senpai dikenal banyak orang," timpal Iruka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Pemuda yang memiliki garis menlintang di atas hidung itu sebenarnya sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan 'teman baru' yang dibawa seniornya entah darimana. Awalnya ia bingung, tiba-tiba saja sang senior memperkenalkan pemuda dengan tampang tanpa emosi itu. Belum lagi tatapan yang ditujukan dari pemuda itu terhadap Minato, ah-salah, Minato pun menatapnya dengan sedikit… aneh—mungkin. Benar-benar mengundang tanya.

Akhirnya Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya mengunyah sarapannya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan 'tamu' mereka yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Anda dari jurusan mana, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya.

Fugaku perlahan menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hukum," jawabnya. "Kalian?"

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Kakashi menjawab, "aku dan Shikaku dari Matematika. Sedangkan Iruka—" Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, memintanya melanjutkan.

"Saya dari jurusan Sastra Jepang Klasik," lanjut Iruka. Setelahnya ia diam karena tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Gadis berambut merah yang telah manghabiskan ramennya akhirnya ikut berbicara, "wah, hukum ya? Kalau Mina-kun dan aku sama-sama dari jurusan Entertainment. Sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan pementasan drama. Kalau berkenan, datang dan saksikan kami ya, Fugaku-san!" infonya.

Fugaku tak langsung menjawab.

Pementasan drama… Itu sungguh bukan 'makanan' seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi kalau pemuda pirang itu juga—ah. Tak ada salahnya sesekali mencoba menyegarkan diri dengan hal seperti ini, bukan?

"Akan kuusahakan," katanya datar, menjawab penawaran Kushina.

"Pesanan datang!" seru Minato yang telah kembali ke meja mereka—membawakan kopi untuk Fugaku dan Unagi Udon untuk dirinya sendiri. "Untungnya counter sedang sepi, jadi tidak perlu mengantri," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kopi kepada sang Uchiha. "Silakan kopinya, Fugaku-san!"

Fugaku memandang kopi yang disodorkan kepadanya sejenak. Tangannya baru akan bergerak mengambil gelas kopi itu—saat pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada arloji di pergelangan tangannya, dan teringat sesuatu.

Ah.

"Maaf, Minato-san," Fugaku mencoba meminta maaf, tanpa menyadari nama kecil pemuda itu itu terucap begitu lancar di lidahnya, "kuliahku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi."

Wajah datar ini hampir tak berubah, padahal tanpa sadar ia amat menyesali pertemuan pertama mereka yang harus berakhir secepat ini.

"Hee? Secepat itukah?" protes Minato—juga tidak rela mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Entah mengapa ia masih ingin bercengkerama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentangnya.

"Mina-kun," panggil Kushina, "apa kau lupa kita juga ada kelas sebentar lagi?" curiganya pada pemuda itu yang sepertinya lupa. Dan memang benar ia lupa.

"Ah! Kita ada kelas ya?" ingat Minato, "padahal aku belum memakan udonku…" sesalnya. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia sesalkan, melainkan pertemuan dengan sang Uchiha akan segera berakhir.

"Saya juga ada kelas Kebudayaan. Mungkin sudah saatnya saya masuk," timpal Iruka yang kini berdiri. "Kakashi-san dan Shikaku-san bagaimana?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kami belum lama keluar tadi. Kuliah berikutnya kurang lebih sejam lagi," jawab Shikaku.

Kakashi menambah dengan sebuah cengiran dari balik maskernya, "tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau makanan kalian buat kami saja?"

Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kakashi-san, apa dua porsi donburi belum cukup untukmu? Ya ampun, jangan karena kau sering berolahraga lalu makan banyak, nanti perutmu buncit loh!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya jaga-jaga," balas Kakashi, "mungkin sebentar siang aku tak akan sempat makan."

Sang Uchiha lalu memandang pemuda berambut pirang di dekatnya. Ia pun berusaha meminimalisir rasa enggannya untuk pergi dan berkata, "aku duluan, Minato-san."

"H-hai!" jawab Minato dengan sedikit kaget karena perhatiannya sempat teralihkan pada Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Selamat belajar, Fugaku-san," salam Kushina yang kini meraih lengan Minato, "kami juga akan ke kelas setelah ini," tambahnya seraya menarik lengan yang dibaluti sweater coklat itu.

Fugaku berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan Minato yang dipegang oleh Kushina itu dengan memandang ke arah Iruka dan yang lainnya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda salam, sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah meninggalkan kantin.

Tanpa diketahuinya, sepasang mata beriris lautan tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Seakan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan, Minato masih menatap lekat punggung pemuda itu. Punggung yang entah mengapa begitu menarik minatnya dari pemuda yang memang telah merebut perhatiannya sedari awal mereka bertemu.

Menyadari perubahan sikapnya, Kushina kembali menarik lengan Minato—berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pemuda pirang itu padanya. "Mina-kun, ayo, kita juga pergi," ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis.

Awalnya Minato masih menatap punggung itu, namun, ia pun segera mengiyakan ajakan sang Uzumaki. "Kami permisi ya. Ah, Kakashi-kun, udonku untukmu saja."

"Arigato, senpai!" balas Kakashi segera.

* * *

_Teater Otto_

Suasana panggung yang gelap dengan tirai hitam bercorak merah mulai terasa mencekam. Udara dingin seperti kutub utara semakin terasa melingkupi keseluruhan napas yang berhembus di dalamnya. Ketegangan yang mulai tampak ketika tirai diangkat pun semakin memuncak, memperlihatkan sesosok makhluk dengan jubah hitam yang setengah wajahnya ditutupi topeng perak berkilau dengan mata haus akan darah yang disukainya.

Sang Phantom, makhluk yang hidup di bawah panggung tempat lakon sandiwara dimainkan. Makhluk yang tak pernah melihat luar karena belenggu hitam nan berat yang menangkap kedua kakinya. Makhluk yang tenggelam dalam kesendirian yang mengerikan… hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

Christine, wanita biasa yang bermimpi untuk menjadi aktris yang bersinar di atas segala kemegahan panggung. Wanita ini tengah berdiri, berhadapan dengan sang Phantom untuk pertama kali. Sedikit rasa takut yang melandanya, tapi ia tak gentar. Wanita itu penasaran dengan sosok kegelapan yang menghantuinya.

Sang Phantom pun demikian. Makhluk itu penasaran dengan wanita yang tidak takut berhadapan dengannya yang dikenal sebagai monster itu. Ia, mungkin tanpa sengaja telah jatuh hati pada sang wanita yang tengah bermain panggung sendirian. Sama sepertinya, terperangkap dalam rasa sepi yang abadi.

Perlahan, sang Phantom maju mendekati Christine yang juga maju mendekatinya. Satu tangannya mulai terangkat seakan bermaksud menyentuh sang wanita. Ketika dirasa lembut pipi yang disentuhnya meski terhalangi oleh gloves, Phantom memajukan wajah dan menghentikannya tepat di depan wajah putih nan halus itu.

Wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu hanya diam menatapnya. Tak ada keraguan dan ketakutan dalam bola mata hijau yang dimilikinya. Malahan, Christine semakin memajukan wajahnya lalu mengambil satu kecupan lembut dari bibir dingin sang Phantom.

Di baris kedua bangku penonton yang hampir penuh, duduklah seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam dan bermata sama.

Entah kenapa Fugaku merasa perih melihat adegan itu dengan kedua mata oniksnya. Hanya sebuah scene, hanya satu kecupan lembut sang Phantom dan Christine, yang ia ketahui diperankan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

Fugaku memejamkan mata perlahan. Mencoba menganggap bahwa rasa sesak ini muncul karena ia terbawa alur drama—tapi kalau memang begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa terharu ketimbang sesak seperti ini? Lagipula, toh ini hanya sebuah pentas drama, hanya tokoh-tokoh yang dilakonkan dalam sebuah alur cerita. Dan kalaupun dua orang itu memang menjalin hubungan—apa urusannya? Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan siapa-siapa… tapi mengapa ia merasa seperti ini?

Sang Uchiha kembali membuka matanya, berusaha fokus kembali pada drama yang tengah ditontonnya.

Di tengah-tengah pertemuan sang Phantom dan Christine, tiba-tiba muncullah tentara Perancis yang diketuai oleh pemilik panggung yang juga merupakan tunangan sang wanita. Para tentara itu pun segera mengepung Phantom lalu menangkapnya. Keriuhan menggema dalam ruangan dingin itu ketika teriakan Christine meledak—memohon agar Phantom dibebaskan. Sang tunangan yang marah memerintahkan para tentara untuk menggantung Phantom dengan dalih agar penduduk merasa aman dari kekejiannya.

Phantom pun mulai memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, makhluk kegelapan itu berusaha membebaskan diri sehingga berakibat lepasnya topeng perak yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Para tentara berjengit, ketakutan menguasai mereka hingga membuat mereka melarikan diri, meninggalkan sang Phantom dengan Christine dan sang tunangan. Tak lama, sang tunangan pun pergi meninggalkan sang wanita, mengatakan bahwa Ia tak lagi mengenal Christine yang telah terkotori oleh noda yang tak bisa dibersihkan.

Sementara itu, Christine terdiam, terpaku menatap wajah sang Phantom yang telah bebas dari topeng peraknya. Wajah yang dilihatnya sungguh tak enak dipandang. Sekeliling mata kirinya penuh dengan luka bakar yang berwarna hitam kemerahan sementara yang kanan seperti habis tersayat-sayat pisau api, membuat kedua mata itu tampak mengerikan. Pada bagian dahi, terdapat dua lubang yang telah tertutup di dalam yang semakin menambah kengerian wajah tanpa topeng itu… mampu membuat siapapun melarikan diri. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini.

Perlahan, Christine maju untuk kembali mendekati sang Phantom yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kecemasan dalam bola matanya. Jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh kedua belah pipi sang Phantom seraya menariknya mendekat. Sebuah senyum tulus kini bermain di bibir wanita itu. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang untuk sang monster, berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia ada untuknya.

Sang Phantom pun perlahan tersenyum.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tirai hitam kembali diturunkan.

Suara tepukan tangan para penonton riuh bergemuruh. Tangan Fugaku juga ikut bertepuk, menyanjung betapa baiknya drama yang baru ia saksikan. Tapi kakinya segera ia gerakkan untuk berdiri. Sungguh. Entah karena alasan apa, ia tak nyaman untuk berada di sini lebih lama lagi, melihat mereka—ah, sudahlah. Ia masih punya beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakannya minggu ini, dan itu bisa menjadi alasan yang tepat baginya untuk segera melangkah meninggalkan kursinya dan pulang.

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, para pemain sandiwara Phantom of The Opera berbaris membentuk garis horizontal di atas panggung. Saling berpegangan tangan, mereka pun membungkuk menjawab tepukan yang diberikan para penonton. Para pemain telah kembali menjadi diri mereka yang asli yang dapat tersenyum dan tertawa lega menghadapi akhir dari sandiwara mereka. Termasuk kedua tokoh utamanya.

Mata hijau Kushina yang berperan sebagai Christine mendapati satu sosok yang berdiri di antara ribuan penonton. Gadis itu tersenyum mengetahui ternyata teman barunya dan Minato menyaksikan pertunjukan mereka. Saat ia beralih untuk memberitahu Minato akan kedatangan Fugaku, ia terhenti. Ia terdiam melihat sosok Minato yang tengah menatap Fugaku dengan mata biru lautnya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang seperti disadarinya. Sesuatu yang dulu hingga sekarang memenuhi warna emerald miliknya. Belum lagi senyuman yang direkahkan Minato, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu tersentak.

_Mina-kun, jangan-jangan kau…_

Sayangnya Fugaku tak sempat membalas pandangan itu—tidak, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sudah terlanjur menoleh ke arah lain saat tirai tadi kembali terbuka untuk menampilkan para pemain. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuang waktu dan telah melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan tenang.

* * *

"Mina-kun," panggil Kushina setelah berganti pakaian. Pemuda yang dipanggil masih diam, tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. "Mina-kun, kau mendengarku?" tanya Kushina lagi, kali ini Minato menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ya, Shina-chan?"

Sejenak, Kushina menatap bola mata laut milik Minato lekat. Pandangan yang biasa terarah lurus padanya kini terlihat berbeda. Seperti melihat sesuatu diawang-awang, itulah yang tampak. Sedikit kesal, Kushina mencubit pipi Minato dan memelarkannya.

"A-aduuh! Shina-chan!" kaget Minato, "apaan si—" protesnya terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan yang dirasa pipinya yang tadi dicubit. "…Shina-chan?" bingungnya.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, "Tak ada apa-apa kok!" serunya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mendahului Minato yang masih kebingungan. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan badai akan segera datang… untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang teman masa kecilnya itu.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**p.s.:** Sebelum ditanyakan… saya menggerakkan Fugaku di sini, dan Kyou yang memerankan Minato (plus kawan-kawannya). Maaf kalau masih ada mistype atau kesalahan ejaan lain karena kepala saya udah pusing. Hihi. Just don't be afraid to tell me if you find any! ;D

**p.p.s:** Tolong jangan tagih fanfic mana pun kepada saya karena saya lagi… stuck. Ide ada banyak, tapi kesempatan untuk bisa menuangkannya dengan duduk di depan komputer pada waktu dan mood yang tepat itu bener-bener susah buat ditemukan. RP Fanfic ini masih bisa jalan karena dilakukan lewat message FB dan dari HP-pun tetap luancarr. Bahkan Kyou sekalipun harus banyak bersabar kalau saya males nge-reply thread RP-nya gara-gara stress. Apa boleh buat, my home's now full with chaos again~ jiakakakak! *error*

**p.p.p.s:** (Emang ada? *tampoled*) Untuk yang masih ujian… The last day… **SEMANGAT!****  
**

**Please push that cute purple/green review bottom and leave me some comment…  
yeah, if you don't mind, of course! **:3


	2. Lying

**Author's Note:  
**Spread the FugaMina love~! XD –halah-

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**We do not own Naruto nor the characters.  
Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **T** (for this chapter)  
Pairing: **FugaMina** (main) slight **FugaMiko** & **MinaKushi  
**Warnings: **Alternated Reality, Shounen-ai, yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read kay?**

**

* * *

**_A Naruto Role Play Fanfiction by __**Ange la Nuit**__ and __**Kyou Kionkitchee**_

_**Mistakes**_  
2nd Mistake: Lying

* * *

Berisik.

Itulah satu kata yang terus saja terlintas di pikiran Fugaku sembari duduk dan membuka lembar-lembar buku di tangannya.

Ia tengah berada di dalam kelas, menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya. Baru pertama kali ini ia mengikuti kelas _Personality Development_, dan sayangnya teman-teman seangkatan Fugaku justru sudah mengambil kelas ini sejak tahun lalu. Jangan salahkan dia yang memilih untuk 'menyimpan' kelas seperti ini belakangan dan mendahulukan kelas-kelas yang berat terlebih dahulu di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ah, betapa ia berharap bisa berada di kelasnya, yang memang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tenang ketimbang para mahasiswa yang ada di kelas ini sekarang.

Di antara keramaian yang bergaung dalam kelas yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk sendirian di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Pemuda itu sedang memikirkan pertunjukannya kemarin yang ternyata membuatnya merasa aneh. Ya, Minato merasa aneh ketika dirinya berciuman dengan Kushina di atas panggung. Dulu ia begitu senang saat gadis itu menyentuhnya, apalagi menciumnya. Namun, kini ia merasa biasa saja, bahkan aneh. Apakah hal ini sudah menjadi suatu kewajaran?

Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah ketika dirinya melihat sosok Fugaku kemarin, ia merasa sangat senang sehingga seperti terpana. Sangat senang sampai-sampai ia ingin segera berlari menghampirinya.

Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tanpa sengaja mata biru Minato menangkap satu sosok yang dari kemarin menarik perhatiannya. Memastikan, Minato pun berdiri dan mendatangi sosok itu.

"Fugaku-san?"

Meski hampir tak terlihat, Fugaku agaknya terkejut mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Bukankah itu suara…

"Minato-san?" tanpa sadar, Fugaku balas bertanya saat mendapati sosok itu dengan kedua mata oniksnya. "…Kau juga mengambil kelas ini?"

Seketika wajah Minato menjadi sumringah mendapati bahwa pemuda itu memang Fugaku.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Fugaku-san dalam kelas yang sama!" serunya—secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia sangat senang dapat bertemu dengannya dalam suatu kebetulan yang akan berketerusan itu. Karenanya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Andai Kushina juga mengambil kelas ini, dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" lanjut Minato seraya menarik kursi terdekat lalu duduk di samping Fugaku, "sayangnya dia lebih memilih mata kuliah lain yang menurutnya lebih penting. Ah, walaupun begitu, nanti juga dia akan sering bertemu Fugaku-san!" tambahnya sembari menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hati Fugaku saat mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, tapi perasaan ini tertutupi oleh perasaan aneh lain yang merebak saat ia melihat senyuman orang di hadapannya itu.

Perasaan aneh… yang rasa-rasanya membuat bibirnya bahkan kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Ne, Fugaku-san," panggil Minato lagi, "apa kau tahu kalau dalam mata kuliah ini kita harus memiliki kelompok?" tanyanya. Namun, belum sempat ia membiarkan pemuda itu menjawab, Minato kembali meneruskan bicaranya, "katanya satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan masing-masing harus menjelaskan materi yang ada. Nanti Fugaku-san sekelompok denganku—" lalu menghentikannya secara mendadak.

Sejak kapan ia mengganti sebutan 'saya' dengan 'aku'? Padahal Minato tak akan mengganti sebutan pada dirinya menjadi 'aku' kalau bukan kepada orang yang ia kehendaki, orang yang jikalau bersama terasa nyaman. Namun, pada kasus Fugaku, ia merasa… nyaman lalu mengubah sebutannya begitu saja. Aneh memang, tapi nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Perlahan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya yang kini terlihat begitu cerah, Minato menentramkan hatinya yang entah dari kapan berdegup kencang. Lalu, ia pun mengulangi tawarannya.

"Fugaku-san, mau sekelompok denganku?"

Sejenak, Fugaku diam mendengar informasi dan tawaran itu.

"Begitukah?" ia akhirnya bertanya untuk memastikan. Setelahnya, ada jeda sejenak.

Lebih baik sekelompok dengan orang yang telah ia kenal ketimbang mahasiswa lain yang ada di kelas ini, bukan? Lagipula…

"Baiklah."…bukankah ini jadi kesempatan yang baik baginya untuk bisa mengenal sosok Minato lebih jauh? …sebagai teman. Ya, mengenalnya lebih baik lagi sebagai teman. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan?

"YEEAH!!" seru Minato senang seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tak tahu mengapa ia segembira itu tapi sebenarnya ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh. Mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi sahabat terbaik seantero kampus—ah, tidak—sepenjuru Otto! Uhm, apa perlu disebut seluruh dunia juga? Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas, pemuda pirang ini tampak begitu senang sampai-sampai menarik perhatian nyaris seluruh mahasiswa di kelas mereka. _Well, again, who cares!_

"Kalau begitu aku duduk di sini ya!" seru Minato lagi—menempatkan kursi yang tadi ia tarik tepat di depan meja yang berada di sebelah Fugaku. Setelahnya, pemuda itu hanya menyengir riang.

Lagi. Fugaku hanya terdiam menatap cengiran itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak sekedar diam. Ingin sekali ia membalas senyum itu, tetapi… ragu.

Lagipula… rasa hangat yang muncul saat pemuda ini mendekat… sebenarnya apa?

Entahlah. Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ia hidup, baru kali inilah ia merasa begitu sulit mengenali dirinya sendiri. Fugaku belum mengerti apa yang sedang dialaminya dan—ah, semoga kuliah ini bisa membantunya.

* * *

Sore ini, Uchiha Fugaku, 21 tahun, sedang menghadapi pertarungan sengit.

Ya, pertarungan sengit… melawan keringat dinginnya sendiri.

Kini ia tengah duduk melipat kaki di atas bantal duduk, dengan sebagian kaki yang berada dalam dekapan hangat kotatsu. Kotatsu, perabot khas Jepang yang biasanya berada di rumah beralas tatami—namun tidak kali ini.

Fugaku melirik ke atas dengan mata oniksnya, mendapati lampu kristal indah menggantung di bagian langit-langit ruangan. Ia lalu melirik ke samping dan melihat jendela kaca lebar bertirai sutra di sana. Ia juga melirik ke bawah, dan menatap karpet tebal melapisi lantai, dan menjadi alas kotatsu tempatnya berada sekarang.

'…tidakkah kotatsu ini masuk ke lingkungan yang SALAH?' pikir Fugaku dalam hati, lagi-lagi sembari mencoba mengurangi intensitas keringat dinginnya.

Lagipula… sedari awal, apa bukan dia yang sebenarnya masuk ke tempat yang salah?

Sungguh. Fugaku masih terus bertanya-tanya…

Dari mana antusiasme luar biasa milik Minato itu datang sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa dengan sesemangat itu Minato mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa Fugaku semudah itu setuju—atau tepatnya pasrah—pada ajakan Minato? Dan yang paling penting…

Kenapa ada kotatsu di rumah bergaya Eropa begini?!

"Maaf menunggu~" seru Minato sambil bersenandung kecil di akhir katanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuat minuman dan mengambil makanan kecil untuk tamunya—teman yang tak ia sadari tengah 'terpana' melihat keadaan rumahnya. Di tangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi dua gelas kayu kuno dan sepiring buah jeruk. Memang sajian sederhana untuk seorang 'tuan muda' seperti dirinya, tapi ia memiliki pendapat sendiri.

"Mungkin Fugaku-san merasa kaget karena ada kotatsu di tengah-tengah ruang ini apalagi sekarang bukan musim dingin," Minato mulai berkata, "tapi ketradisionalan itu sangat penting! Jangan sampai kehilangan warna asli kita sebagai pribumi yang mencintai tanah air!" serunya seraya duduk di sisi kotatsu yang berseberangan dengan sang Uchiha sambil meletakkan sajian yang dibawanya. Cengiran pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Teh hijau dengan buah jeruk, ditambah kehangatan dari kotatsu meski masih musim panas! Sempurna!" serunya riang.

Lagi. Fugaku hampir tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan segera menyapu keringat dinginnya. Kotatsu dan musim panas, juga teh hangat dan jeruk… Fugaku harus pandai-pandai beradaptasi dengan semua ketidaknyambungan ini. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk bergerak mengambil gelas teh, lalu menyeruput minuman hangatnya dengan wajah tenang.

Minato senang mendapati Fugaku meminum teh hijau buatannya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Padahal—kalau boleh jujur—itu adalah teh hijau buatannya yang pertama. Sebagai 'tuan muda', ia tak pernah membuat hal semacam itu di rumahnya—terhitung banyaknya maid yang ada di sana yang pastinya memiliki skill di bidang memasak—namun, sebisa mungkin, ia ingin dirinya sendiri yang melayani pemuda itu. Ia ingin sang Uchiha mengenal pribadinya yang sederhana—terlepas dari ketidaknyambungannya itu tentu.

Pemuda Namikaze itu pun mengeluarkan catatan kuliah _Personality Development-_nya dan satu buku tebal yang berjudul 'Musashi: Pahlawan Perang'.

Melihat Minato mengeluarkan catatan kuliahnya, Fugaku dengan agak terpaksa melepaskan mug kayu itu dari tangannya. Terlepas dari semua ketidaksinambungan yang ada di ruang ini sekarang, Fugaku cukup menikmati rasa teh hangat yang dianggapnya unik itu. Ia bukan penggemar ataupun pemerhati teh, tapi setidaknya ia sadar meski teh itu bukan minuman ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan, setidaknya ia bisa sangat menikmatinya.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, judul buku itu menarik perhatian Fugaku.

"Musashi…?"

Satu kata 'tanya' dari sang Uchiha membuat 'telinga' Minato membesar. Seketika mata biru lautnya kerlap-kerlip berkilauan bak permata di tengah samudera. Tampang mukanya pun bisa dibilang mirip dengan kucing yang di hadapannya tersaji tuna mewah, namun tak terlepas dari kepolosan yang membuat teman-temannya menyukainya.

"Fugaku-san tahu Musashi?!" duga Minato senang. "Aku sangat mengagumi Musashi dan kepahlawanannya! Beliau adalah sosok yang paling gagah di tengah medan perang! Sosok paling dewasa dan bijaksana tapi tak terlepas dari ketradisionalannya! Sungguh luar biasa!!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti sedang membicarakan idola… _well_, memang sih.

"Saat-saat terakhirnya pun sangat menyentuh! Meski banyak panah menembus tubuhnya, beliau tetap tegak berdiri hingga hembusan napas terakhir! Karena itulah beliau dijuluki sebagai Musashi yang mati tegak berdiri!" seru Minato lagi—dengan ketidaknyambungannya.

Fugaku hampir membiarkan selintas senyum di wajahnya melihat ekspresi polos bersemangat itu. Hampir.

"…mati tegak berdiri… Itu julukan untuk Benkei, Minato."

Ya, hampir. Karena nyatanya sebuah seringai geli datang menggantikan senyum itu, lengkap dengan nama yang ia panggil tanpa tambahan -san.

"Hee? Benkei ya?" bingung Minato sambil memiringkan kepala ke kanan lengkap dengan pose berpikir. "Hmm… Benkei ya…" masih berpikir keras seakan hal itu penting sekali, Minato, tak lama, kembali menunjukkan cengirannya. "Ah, sudahlah! Yang manapun sama saja 'kan!" simpulnya dengan ceria. Pemuda pirang itu memang memiliki kebiasaan seakan tak peduli kalau dirinya salah. _Easy going_, mungkin.

Namun, setelahnya, Minato terdiam. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya penting tapi terlewatkan begitu saja. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi spesial untuk—ah!

"Fugaku-san juga suka cerita-cerita pahlawan zaman dulu ya?!" duga Minato senang. "Berarti kita mirip ya, bisa memiliki hobi yang sama! Memang tidak salah kalau dari awal aku menyukaimu!" tambahnya—tidak sadar menyebutkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat salah paham… atau sebenarnya tidak.

Fugaku terpaku ditempat. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, mencerna kalimat Minato. Ah, bukan, mungkin bukan mencerna. Lebih tepatnya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Barusan, kau bilang…" …menyukai?

Fugaku tak mampu mengucap kata itu.

"Hm? Bilang? Tadi aku bilang 'tidak salah kalau dari awal aku menyukaimu'," jawab Minato polos, "ada yang aneh?" tanyanya—juga polos. Namun, sedetik kemudian baru ia menyadari perkataannya. Semburat kemerahan pun mewarnai pipinya.

Fugaku tidak salah dengar. Itu jelas. Minato bahkan telah mengakuinya.

Masalahnya… ini 'menyukai' dalam konteks apa? Fugaku mendapati rona merah di pipi pemuda pirang itu dengan mata oniksnya, dan rasanya ia mengerti apa arti kata 'suka' ini.

Mulutnya semakin terkatup.

Hanya saja… bukankah, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa marah? Muak? Jijik? Lalu mengapa… mengapa detak jantungnya justru bertambah cepat memikirkan ini semua?

"Ah! Ano ne, Fugaku-san… err… yang tadi bukan bermaksud… eeto… duh, gimana ya… Aku… uhm…" Minato gelagapan mau berkata apa. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada pemuda yang terlanjur mendengar pengakuannya itu. Untuk menyanggah pun sudah sedemikian sulitnya, apalagi mencoba berdalih dengan berbohong. Tidak. Minato tidak pandai berbohong, bahkan ia bisa mendapat julukan Si-Terlalu-Polos karena hal itu. Jadi, ia harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana agar pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membencinya setelah mendengar hal itu? Harus ba—ah!

"Ma-maksudnya aku mengagumimu, Fugaku-san!" seru Minato cepat-cepat. "Dari awal melihatmu, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah sosok yang klasik yang benar-benar mencerminkan orang Jepang zaman dahulu! Makanya aku suka dan jadi mengagumimu!" tambahnya lagi dengan cepat.

Bagus sekali, Minato. Alihan yang sangat rasional… kecuali keringat dingin dan wajah pucatmu tentunya.

Fugaku memandang lekat wajah Minato. Ia menyadari pemuda itu sangatlah ragu sekarang. Tapi jika itu yang ingin ia katakan—sudahlah.

"Hn," gumam Fugaku, "tak apa. Terima kasih."

Sehembus napas lega keluar dari Minato dengan pelan. Ia bersyukur bahwa pemuda itu memiliki hati yang lapang. Entah akan bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak, habislah ia.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Fugaku-san!" seru MInato untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia pun membuka bukunya lalu menatap dua judul tesis yang harus mereka kerjakan.

1.) The Relationship Between Parents and Children

2.) Feeling of Hometown Surrounding

Minato pun menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dan bertanya, "Fugaku-san mau mengerjakan yang mana?"

Fugaku hanya membalas pendek, "menurutmu?"

Sejenak, Minato berpikir. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak menyukai kedua topik itu. Rasanya entah mengapa… menyebalkan…" gumamnya.

Ah, ternyata…

"…hn, sama."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya dari judul kepada sang pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang tak ia sangka kah? Bukan. Sedikit banyak ia memang menduga bahwa pemuda itu memiliki kesamaan untuk hal semacam ini. Terpancar dari aura yang mengambang di sekitar Fugaku, Minato paham bahwa ia memiliki 'koneksi' khusus dengannya—meski mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Pemikiran itu membuatnya kembali merekahkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Seandainya kita boleh membuat topik sendiri, tentunya akan lebih mudah ya?" komen Minato sembari mengambil sebuah jeruk.

"Ya," balas Fugaku pendek. Mengambil gelas tehnya dan kembali menyeruput minuman hangat itu dengan nikmat.

Lagipula, ketimbang mengerjakan tugas itu, ia justru lebih menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia yang biasanya selalu merasa diburu waktu justru bisa santai dan menikmati setiap detik yang dihabiskannya. Entah apa sebenarnya yang pemuda pirang itu perbuat pada dirinya.

"Saa," Minato kembali berkata, "adanya dua topik ini, mau tak mau harus kita kerjakan," lanjutnya seraya mengupas kulit jeruk dengan tenang.

Sama seperti Fugaku, Minato pun menikmati saat-saat santai seperti ini. Saat dimana ia tidak diharuskan untuk berkutat pada hal yang tidak dikehendakinya. Saat waktu yang sedikit luang yang bebas dari pengamatan kedua orangtuanya yang jarang berada di rumah.

"Pilih saja," kata Fugaku pada akhirnya. Tidak peduli harus mengerjakan yang mana.

Mengambil satu jeruk lalu dimakannya, Minato menyeringai geli mendapati rasa yang berada dalam mulutnya. Asam dan manis, persis dengan rasa kesukaannya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkikik sebelum berkata, "kalau begitu kita kerjakan yang nomor dua saja ya!"

"Hn," gumam Fugaku membalas usulan itu, sembari menahan senyum melihat ekspresi lucu Minato.

Akhirnya Fugaku dan Minato pun mulai mengerjakan tesis yang mereka pilih. Suasana yang berada di sekitar mereka sungguh terasa nyaman seakan keberadaan masing-masing memancarkan aura persahabatan yang bagai tak terputus. Mungkin mereka memang bertolak belakang, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan merasakan kecocokan di antaranya. Bukankah hal itu justru yang sering terjadi? Antara kutub magnet berlawanan yang ternyata saling menarik, antara hitam dan putih yang ternyata dapat melebur, antara Yin dan Yang yang ternyata saling melengkapi. Berlawanan namun saling bersinggungan. Hal yang aneh tapi nyata.

Namun, sepertinya ada yang tak suka dengan hal seperti itu.

Seseorang dengan mata emerald tengah memandangi kedua sosok yang berada di tengah ruangan mewah itu dengan tajam dari balik pintu. Sejenak, ia seperti sedang mencurigai mereka, tapi kemudian mata itu menutup diiringi dengan helaan napas berat dari bibir kemerahannya. Tak lama, orang itu pun pergi dalam keheningan.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Awal hari pun dimulai. Matahari yang belum bersinar sepenuhnya pun turut meramaikan keceriaan yang terasa di sela-sela kicau burung yang bernyanyi. Demikian pula dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki dari mansion Eropa-nya dengan riang. Pemuda berambut pirang berkilau bagai kembaran matahari itu berjalan dengan ringan seakan senang menyambut awal aktivitasnya. Meskipun terbilang berada, pemuda itu tak pernah berangkat dengan kendaraan mewah pribadi. Ia lebih suka kesederhanaan yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan. Mungkin karena itulah ia populer dan disukai teman-temannya.

"Mina-kun!" sapa seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Minato melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, "Shina-chan, ohayou!" sapanya. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau senang sekali sepertinya, mau berbagi denganku?" Kushina bertanya.

Minato mengangguk, "tugasku sudah selesai semua kemarin, dibantu oleh Fugaku-san!" serunya. "Entah apa yang akan kulakukan kalau tak ada Fugaku-san…"

Otomatis Kushina langsung membelalakkan mata tapi hanya sejenak karena setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Kalau tidak ada, mungkin kau akan meminta Shika-kun mengajarimu, iya kan?"

_Karena memang selama ini begitu. Kau sering meminta Shikato mengajarimu dan tentu saja itu seperti peganganmu. Namun, tadi kau berkata seakan pemuda yang baru kau kenal sebagai tumpuan. Apa aku tidak salah persepsi?_

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku akan lebih sering bertanya pada Fugaku-san," ucap Minato, "entah kenapa rasanya lebih nyaman…" tambahnya seraya tersenyum teduh.

Kushina mulai khawatir dengan respon Minato yang menurutnya aneh. Namun, belum sempat ia berpikir lanjut, pemuda pirang itu menyerukan nama yang sedari tadi berkutat di benaknya.

"Fugaku-san, oha—"

Sapaan Minato terhenti oleh rasa terkejut karena mata biru lautnya mendapati sosok Fugaku dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengurus kepindahan di sini, Fugaku-nii," ucap gadis berambut hitam itu, Uchiha Mikoto, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn," Fugaku membalas ucapan adik sepupunya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"M-maaf kalau aku mungkin mengganggu Fugaku-nii…" balas Mikoto lagi, agaknya kecewa ia hanya mendapat gumaman sebagai balasan.

"Tak apa," ucap Fugaku, mengelus perlahan kepala perempuan yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu, "aku hanya agak kaget saat tahu kau pindah ke sini."

Fugaku memang sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Mikoto pindah dari Konoha ke Otto, tapi ia sendiri tak menyangka gadis yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini akan pindah ke universitas yang sama dengannya.

Rona merah tampak di wajah Mikoto merasakan sikap hangat yang amat jarang ia dapatkan dari Fugaku itu.

Kushina yang juga melihatnya tanpa sadar berucap, "Wah, pasangan cocok! Iya kan, Mina-kun?" ia beralih untuk menatap Minato yang masih diam dengan pandangan jauh.

Entah apa yang baru saja ia lihat, Minato merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Elusan itu, elusan dari tangan Fugaku terhadap si gadis itu membuatnya merasakan ngilu dalam dadanya. Padahal seharusnya ia berpendapat sama dengan Kushina. Fugaku memang cocok bersanding dengan gadis itu, sama-sama berperawakan klasik. Tapi tidak. Yang ia rasakan hanya sakit.

"Mina-kun," panggil Kushina seraya mengibaskan tangan di depan pemuda yang masih diam, "kau kenapa?"

Akhirnya Minato pun kembali pada kesadarannya. "Ah! Tidak apa-apa!" serunya—kini sambil 'tersenyum' riang. "Aku hanya kaget melihat dua orang dengan gaya klasik berdampingan seperti mereka," jelasnya.

Hei, tentunya Kushina menyadari senyum palsu itu. Senyum yang sering ia lihat ketika Minato berinteraksi dengan keluarganya yang membuatnya muntah setelahnya. Kenapa sekarang ia harus melihat itu?

Tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, Fugaku akhirnya mendapatkan sosok dua orang itu dengan mata oniksnya.

Dua orang itu, yang berdiri berdampingan, dengan Minato yang sepertinya tengah tersenyum pada Kushina.

Tanpa sadar Fugaku terpaku. Matanya terus tertuju kepada 'pasangan' itu, membuat sang adik sepupu akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat apa yang tengah menarik perhatiannya.

"Teman Fugaku-nii?" tanya Mikoto segera.

Dan Fugaku semakin membatu mendengar itu.

Teman? Rasa-rasanya ia tak pernah menganggap seorang Namikaze Minato sebagai… teman. Tidak. Jika orang-orang biasa yang dikenalnya ia sebut teman, maka Minato jauh… jauh lebih berharga dari itu. Dan mungkin… mungkin itulah yang membuatnya merasa begitu sesak sekarang.

'Ah, Dia melihat ke sini,' batin Kushina. Sejenak, gadis itu memandangi pemuda Uchiha yang bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya. Kemudian, dengan seulas senyum menggoda di wajahnya, Kushina melingkarkan lengannya pada Minato.

"Mina-kun, kita sapa mereka yuk!"

Minato tentunya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya. Ia merasa tak enak ketika gadis itu meraih lengannya dengan mesra. Tunggu… kenapa ia merasa tak enak? Bukankah ia dan Kushina memang sepasang kekasih—_well_, memang tidak digembar-gemborkan, tapi mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

"Ah, i-iya…" jawab Minato agak ragu. Ia dan Kushina pun menghampiri kedua 'pasangan' itu.

Dan segera setelah melihat Kushina melingkarkan lengannya pada Minato, Fugaku mulai bergerak.

Digenggamnya tangan Mikoto, dan berkata, "kuantar kau pulang."

Ia lalu segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang, membuat Mikoto terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar.

"Ohayou, Fugaku-san!" sapa Kushina riang sembari mengeratkan lengannya pada Minato. Sukses menghentikan langkah Fugaku maupun Mikoto dengan terpaksa. "Kelihatannya tergesa-gesa sekali. Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Minato semakin merasa tak enak. Ia tak suka sikap Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu seenaknya. Bersikap terlalu dekat dengannya di depan sang Uchiha membuatnya risih. Ingin Minato langsung menghentak tangan yang melingkari lengannya itu, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Kushina. Lagipula, akan tampak aneh kalau benar begitu.

Dengan sisa kepercayaan diri yang ada, Minato menatap Fugaku lalu tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Fugaku-san," sapanya.

Fugaku menoleh. Fugaku lalu memandang ke arah dua wajah kenalannya itu dengan tatapan yang hampir tajam, dan membalas pendek, "ohayou."

Ia lalu memandang wajah Mikoto—agaknya memohon dan meminta maaf tanpa kata untuk kelakuannya barusan, juga untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Lelaki muda ini lalu memandang Kushina dan Minato lagi.

"Mikoto—" Fugaku lalu mempererat genggaman tangannya sembari menatap gadis bermata oniks itu sejenak, mencoba menunjukan pada mereka gadis mana yang ia panggil Mikoto, "—ada urusan. Aku harus mengantarkannya segera."

Mendengar itu, sang adik sepupu tak sempat terkejut. Fugaku yang ia kenal adalah orang yang sangat jujur. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan sebuah kebohongan, sekecil apapun itu, tanpa alasan yang kuat. Karenanya ia tahu ada alasan besar di balik ucapan Fugaku tadi, alasan yang juga mendorongnya untuk tersenyum sembari menyentuh lengan Fugaku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku harus segera mencari apartemen selama aku menetap di kota ini," kata Mikoto sembari terus tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin 'kan aku terus menginap di apartemen Fugaku-nii?" kalimat itu diiringi dengan kekehan kecil, menutupi kenyataan yang sungguh jauh berbeda. "Omong-omong, aku Uchiha Mikoto, tunangan Fugaku-nii. Salam kenal." …yah, setidaknya yang satu ini bukanlah kebohongan.

Pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang gadis—yang ternyata juga Uchiha—sukses membuat Minato dan Kushina membelalakkan mata. Mereka terkejut—tidak—sangat terkejut! Mereka tak menyangka bahwa pemuda stoic itu memiliki tunangan yang ternyata amat cantik dan sama marga dengannya. Namun, intensitas keterkejutan mereka jauh berbeda. Makna dalam rasa kaget itu pun berbeda arah.

"Wah, salam kenal, Mikoto-chan!" seru Kushina sambil tersenyum riang. "Namaku Uzumaki Kushina dan ini—" menarik lengan Minato agar semakin menempel padanya, "—adalah Namikaze Minato, kekasihku!" jelasnya. Kemudian mata hijaunya menatap kedua Uchiha seraya berucap, "selamat atas pertunangannya, ya!"

Sementara Kushina telah mengatakan 'sapaan' pagi itu, Minato hanya terdiam. Membatu bagai beku. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Pernyataan yang sulit ia percaya.

Tunangan? Fugaku-san telah bertunangan? Sungguhkah yang kudengar ini?

Jemarinya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dari reaksi yang berlebihan. Ia juga berusaha menarik napas dengan teratur tanpa ketahuan bahwa ia sempat mengalami sesak dalam dadanya. Setelah tenang, Minato perlahan kembali tersenyum setelah sempat lengkungan indah itu tersapu dari wajahnya.

"Selamat, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san," ucapnya tenang.

Ya. Ia harus tenang. Bahkan, bukankah seharusnya ia senang dengan berita itu? Bukankah Fugaku adalah temannya dan ia adalah teman Fugaku? Tapi, mengapa ia malah merasa sakit? Mengapa rasa sakit tak tertahankan muncul bagai mengoyak hatinya dari dalam setelah ia mengucapkan itu?

"Hn," Fugaku menggumamkan balasannya, meredam emosi yang mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Ia tahu Mikoto juga berbohong, dan itu karenanya. Tapi haruskah sampai seperti itu? Bertunangan? Ini sungguh konyol.

"…kami permisi," ucapnya lagi sembari berbalik badan, tidak membiarkan Mikoto berbicara lebih jauh. Gadis itu hanya sempat mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum pada kedua teman barunya, sebelum lagi-lagi harus berjalan mengikuti Fugaku.

"Hati-hati, ya! Semoga sukses mendapatkan apartemennya!" seru Kushina sambil melambai riang—meski kedua Uchiha itu tidak melihatnya. Tak lama mata hijaunya kembali menatap pada pemuda yang masih tersenyum walau hampa terlihat. Dengan nada santai, Kushina pun memulai 'pertanyaan'nya pada Minato.

"Mina-kun, apa hari ini kau sakit?"

"…Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa tadi pagi kau sempat makan ramen kesukaanmu?" tanya Kushina lagi—masih santai.

"…Ya, tiga mangkuk," jawab Minato sekenanya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, "apa hari ini Ji-sama 'menguliahi'mu?"

"…Tidak, beliau sudah berangkat ke Eropa minggu lalu."

Kali ini Kushina menghela napas berat. Diraihnya kedua pipi Minato seraya bertanya, "kalau begitu, kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti ini?"

"Eh?"

Kerutan menyakitkan di dahi dengan bola mata biru bak genangan air laut. Wajah sedikit memerah bagai menahan suatu luka yang menghujam jauh ke lubuk hati. Ya. Itulah keadaan Namikaze Minato saat ini.

Seperti seorang anak yang menahan tangis.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sekitar gerbang universitas, Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya, tak lupa melepas genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu.

Mikoto memandang kakak sepupunya dalam tanya, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Fugaku membuka mulutnya, menanyakan satu kata dengan nada sinis, "tunangan?" _…kebohongan macam apa itu?_

Gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, tetapi mata oniksnya tidak sedikitpun teralih dari sang sepupu.

"Apa Fugaku-nii belum tahu?" tanya Mikoto, sukses membuat tatapan tajam Fugaku menghilang, berganti dengan kebingungan.

Mikoto terus memandang lurus pada Fugaku saat mengatakan ini…

"Itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan… kita memang bertunangan."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Review, if you don't mind...  
**_


	3. Loving

**Author's Note:  
**Just in case if there is a straight lover here… Saya dan Kyou masih mendukung FugaMiko dan MinaKushi, kok. Ide pair FugaMina mulai muncul karena Wrong Mistakes (atau seperti kata Kyou, terinspirasi dari prolog WtTRW. XP) dan dari situ kita baru sadar kalau pair yang satu ini ternyata cocok.

Errm… curcol dikit dah. Saya mulai benci sama beberapa pairs straight karena mengetahui para penggemar pair itu membenci pair yang saya cintai. So, please, saya mau menekankan, kami tetap mencintai FugaMiko maupun MinaKushi meski sudah jadi penggemar FugaMina, jadi HARGAILAH pair shounen ai ini meski kalian tidak bisa suka.

That's all, pal! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**We do not own Naruto nor the characters.  
Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **M** (for this chapter)  
Pairing: **FugaMina** (main) slight **FugaMiko** & **MinaKushi  
**Warnings: **Alternated Reality, Shounen-ai, yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read 'kay?**

**

* * *

**_A Naruto Role Play Fanfiction by __**Ange la Nuit**__ and __**Kyou Kionkitchee**_

_**Mistakes**_  
3rd Mistake: Loving

* * *

Minato tak mungkin salah. Ketika melihat sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu di perpustakaan dan ia bermaksud menghampiri, Fugaku malah beranjak dari tempatnya. Ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu di dalam kelas yang sama yang seharusnya menjadi teman satu tim, Fugaku seakan tak menganggapnya. Ketika berpapasan dengannya di koridor, Fugaku seakan tidak melihatnya. Karena itu, Minato tak mungkin salah. Dengan petunjuk jelas seperti itu, Minato tak mungkin salah pengertian.

Fugaku memang menjauhinya.

Semenjak kejadian di depan gerbang dengan Kushina dan Mikoto juga, Fugaku tak lagi menunjukkan kalau ia berteman dengan Minato. Dan hal itu membuat Minato jengah, sangat jengah. Ia merasa tak berbuat salah, tapi perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

_Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan tak kusadari? Kenapa dia menghindariku begini?_

Masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya, Minato memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Fugaku usai kuliah.

_**Di saat yang sama, di lain tempat…**_

Fugaku duduk tenang, mencoba mengikuti penjelasan materi di hadapannya. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan, terlebih jika pikirannya terus dipenuhi masalah.

Tunangan.

Bisa-bisanya orangtuanya menyembunyikan ini! Mikoto sendiri heran, katanya pertunangan ini telah ditetapkan dari beberapa tahun lalu—tepat saat Fugaku telah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Tapi, ya, mereka memang belum memberitahunya sama sekali.

Lalu… Minato.

Pemuda itu. Fugaku tidak tahu, ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu pemuda itu. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu terus membayangi dirinya.

Minato bukan sekedar Minato.

Minato… kekasih gadis Uzumaki itu.

* * *

Tentunya Kushina tahu ada yang salah dengan Minato beberapa hari ini. Dibuktikan dengan aura makam yang menggantikan aura bintang yang berpendar di sekelilingnya, sungguh membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tempo hari dimana mereka mengetahui perihal tunangan sang Uchiha? Atau ada hal lain? Ah, kebetulan jam kuliah telah usai. Gadis itu pun beranjak menuju tempat duduk Minato. Namun, di saat yang sama pula Minato beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mina-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Maaf, Shina-chan! Pelajaran berikutnya tolong izinkan aku!" seru Minato sebelum pergi ke luar kelas meninggalkan Kushina yang tercengang di tempat.

Izin? Maksudnya bolos? Mina-kun… BOLOS?

* * *

Menunggu, menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Itulah yang dilakukan Minato di depan sebuah ruangan khusus jurusan hukum. Sebuah ruangan yang pastinya terdapat seseorang yang ia cari, Uchiha Fugaku. Kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa pemuda itu berada di sana? Tentu saja karena ia telah mencatat—secara diam-diam—mata kuliah yang diambil pemuda itu. Tak menyangka, bukan? Seorang bintang seperti Namikaze Minato melakukan hal seperti itu. Yah, itu karena pemuda Uchiha itu telah menarik perhatiannya.

Dosen berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan para mahasiswa yang mulai berhamburan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Dengan perlahan, Fugaku sendiri mengatur buku-bukunya, sebelum bangkit dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan perlahan.

Tak sabar lagi menunggu, Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak langsung memasuki ruangan… dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Agaknya Fugaku terkejut merasakan dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati siapa gerangan yang menabraknya di ruang yang hampir kosong ini…

Namikaze Minato.

Sama halnya dengan Fugaku, Minato pun terkejut mendapati bahwa pemuda yang ditabraknya adalah orang yang ia cari. Namun, dengan segera ia sadar lalu menutup pintu setelah orang terakhir—kecuali Fugaku tentunya—keluar. Ia takkan membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu menghindarinya lagi. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Masih berdiri menghalangi pintu, pemuda berambut pirang itu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mewakili perasaannya yang galau. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Minato mencoba lagi, dan nihil pula yang dihasilkannya. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, begitu berat begitu sulit, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia seperti seseorang yang bisu yang tanpa sadar berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya gemetar. Ya, Minato gemetaran karena suatu alasan yang tak pasti.

Ia takut. Minato takut kalau pemuda yang telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Fugaku, lagi-lagi bertindak menyalahi hati.

"Jangan menghalangiku," ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak mau!" Akhirnya Minato pun bersuara. Ia teguhkan dirinya berdiri di depan pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada dingin—cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit goyah tapi tetap bertahan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menanyakan hal itu.

Perlahan, mata biru lautnya menatap mata oniks sang Uchiha. Terpampang jelas luka di dalamnya yang dapat disetarakan dengan lubang hitam menganga yang penuh air raksa. Terasa pedih dan sakit. Sama dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Kenapa…" Minato mulai berkata lirih, "kenapa menghindariku… Fugaku-san?"

Luka.

Fugaku terpaku melihat luka yang terpancar jelas dari mata itu.

Diakah yang menyebabkan luka itu? Diakah?

"…aku tidak menghindarimu." Ia berusaha mengelak… ya, berusaha, seharusnya tanpa suara lirih dan nada ragu itu.

"Jangan membodohiku…" geram Minato, "kalau bukan menghindari lantas apa namanya?" tanyanya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Masih menatap mata oniks itu sembari menenangkan diri namun tetap tak bisa, Minato mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sangat erat hinggu ujung kuku jemarinya melukai telapak tangannya.

"… Bersikap seakan kau tak melihatku… seakan aku tak pernah ada…" lirih Minato—menahan sakit yang telah memuncak di hatinya. Juga air mata.

"…Rasanya… sakit…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, setetes embun mengaliri pipi Minato.

_Sakit?_

Tidakkah Minato tahu rasa sakit yang sama juga terus bermain di hatinya setiap ia melakukan itu? Ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi rasanya akan lebih sakit lagi… lebih sakit lagi jika ia harus terus berada di sisi Minato, dan tahu ia tak akan pernah memiliki—apa-apaan? Hal gila apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang? Mengapa ia ingin memiliki Minato? Kenapa—

Ada yang salah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya sekarang.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, Minato," ucap Fugaku pada akhirnya, tak mampu memberi jawabannya pada Minato. Kini ia sungguh berharap pemuda itu mau berpindah dari pintu di belakangnya, dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak mau!" seru Minato lagi dengan sedikit terisak. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu, tak paham mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini—layaknya anak kecil—di hadapan sang pemuda. Namun, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang, Minato pun bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan yang masih seperti benang tipis yang mudah putus itu. Hubungan yang dianggapnya persahabatan yang sebenarnya ia harapkan untuk lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar Fugaku mau mengerti? Harus melakukan apa supaya pemuda Uchiha itu mau mengerti dirinya?

Sekali lagi, Minato bertanya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah? Apa aku telah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?" Lalu ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja bagian dada—yang kini ternodai warna merah darahnya—yang terasa amat perih, seperti luka luar yang disiram etanol.

"…Kumohon… jangan abaikan aku…"

Fugaku mengatupkan giginya erat-erat.

"Berhenti menangis seperti bayi," katanya, dengan kepala yang hampir tertunduk, tak sedikit pun memandang ke arah pemuda yang satu.

Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Dipandangnya lekat wajah Minato dengan tatapan yang hampir tajam.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku menghindarimu?" ucapnya, sembari mengambil langkah ke arah Minato.

Ia lalu meraih kedua pergelangan Minato dengan masing-masing tangannya, sebelum akhirnya bergerak maju—membuat Minato tersandar cukup keras ke arah pintu, terjepit dengan pintu dan tubuh Fugaku.

"Kau mau tahu, Minato?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sembari menatap dalam mata dari pemuda yang berjarak hanya belasan sentimeter dari matanya sendiri.

"Karena aku,"—Fugaku mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua tangan Minato—"tidak ingin tiba-tiba melakukan ini padamu."

Fugaku meraih bibir Minato dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu terkejut, sangat terkejut. Namun, rasa terkejut itu tak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya ia memejamkan mata, berpikir dua hal.

Pertama, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang kini terjadi padanya. Fugaku menciumnya tentu tak pernah terbesit dalam otaknya. Tapi benarkah? Apa imajinasinya beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengatakan sebaliknya? Bayangan ilusi ketika ia memikirkan Fugaku menyentuhnya dengan cara 'berbeda', apa itu tak cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia memikirkannya?

Yang kedua, ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki bibir yang lembut yang seperti mengulum bibirnya. Lagipula terasa seperti kopi, minuman kesukaannya. Bagai melelehkan rasa yang ada di bibirnya.

Sungguh, Minato tak tahu kenapa ia berpikir demikian.

Fugaku menyelipkan jari jemarinya di belakang kepala Minato, dipegangnya rambut pirang yang terasa amat lembut di jemarinya itu sebelum ia mengakhiri pertemuan bibir mereka.

Dipandanginya wajah Minato lekat.

Sesungguhnya ia bingung. Mengapa Minato tak menolak? Mengapa pemuda ini malah memejamkan mata seolah menikmati ciumannya?

Mungkinkah… mungkinkah mereka memiliki perasaan yang tidak berbeda…?

Tuhan. Maafkan dia. Ia bermohon pada-Mu, sekali ini saja, ia ingin mengambil apa yang ingin ia jadikan miliknya. Bukan. Bukan segala hal, segala arah maupun rencana yang diberikan orangtuanya selama ini.

…Cukup dia saja.

Fugaku lalu melepas pergelangan tangan di genggamannya hanya untuk mendekap tubuh Minato, dan berbisik di telinganya…

"Kau milikku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Bukan pula permohonan.

Karena itu… adalah pernyataan.

Setelahnya semua menjadi jelas. Minato tak lagi ambil pusing mengenai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya… karena ia telah mendengarnya. Karena Fugaku telah mengucapkan dua kata yang membuat hatinya tenang. Kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan sang pemuda yang juga mewakili perasaannya.

Perlahan, Minato melingkarkan kedua tangannya, menggenggam erat kemeja Fugaku bagian punggung. Erat, sangat erat seiring dengan senyum bahagia yang merekah di bibirnya. Kembali memejamkan mata setelah sempat membukanya, Minato menghela napas lega seraya berucap,

"Syukurlah… Ternyata bukan karena kau membenciku…"

_Membenci?_

"Aku sudah mencoba melakukan itu, Minato," ucap Fugaku, diiringi sebuah dengusan.

Ia lalu melonggarkan dekapannya agar bisa menatap mata biru laut sang terkasih.

"…sayangnya tak berhasil."

Ia kembali maju dan merapatkan kedua bibir mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Minato untuk membalas ciuman itu. Ia eratkan lagi genggaman tangannya pada punggung Fugaku, membuatnya seolah menjadi satu dengan pemuda itu. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa sang Uchiha ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Sebuah rasa yang berbeda dari sekedar pertemanan. Perasaan murni yang baru kali ini sungguh ia rasakan yang tidak ada saat dirinya bersama Kushina.

Ah, tidak. Minato tidak akan memasukkan gadis teman masa kecilnya itu ke dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Tidak, karena ia sedang bersama Fugaku.

Dan tidak akan lagi, karena ia akan selalu bersama sang Uchiha mulai saat ini.

* * *

Kalau tempo hari Fugaku yang berkunjung—dengan sedikit dipaksa—ke rumah Minato, kini giliran dirinya lah yang bertamu ke apartemen pemuda itu. Kalau waktu itu mereka memang ada tugas kelompok, kali ini murni karena pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin belajar privat pada sang Uchiha. Bukan karena Minato telah melupakan si jenius IQ 180 Nara Shikato atau si cerdas nan lembut Umino Iruka dan si pemilik photografic memory Hatake Kakashi—juniornya—melainkan karena ia merasa lebih nyaman bersama pemuda itu. Ia ingin mengenal Fugaku lebih dalam sebagaimana ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah, di sini ia, di sanctuary baru milik Fugaku.

Minato menjelajahi ruangan itu seraya berucap pelan sambil tersenyum geli,

"Memang benar seperti Fugaku-san! Klasik!"

"Klasik?" Fugaku membeo. Ia lalu memandangi apartemennya—yang sebenarnya apartemen modern namun memang dilengkapi dengan beberapa benda serta ornamen khas Jepang—yang disebut klasik oleh pemuda itu barusan. Terpikir pula oleh Fugaku makna dari kalimatnya itu… yang Minato sebut klasik bukan hanya apartemennya… tapi juga dia.

Fugaku terdiam.

…_klasik? …Seperti kakek-kakek, begitu?_

"Iya, klasik. Rasanya begitu antik namun sederhana dan bernilai," sahut Minato lagi, "hal seperti itulah yang menarik perhatianku. Aku merasa tenang dan tentram kalau sudah berkaitan dengan hal seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan cengiran riang di wajahnya.

Bagi Minato yang semenjak kecil dibesarkan di lingkungan mewah namun dingin dan kaku layaknya aristokrat, sesuatu yang lebih membumi nan sederhana justru yang dapat mengalihkan kepenatannya. Ia merasakan suatu hal yang murni yang tidak ia dapatkan dari lingkungan keluarganya. Ia merasa hidup, hidup yang sesungguhnya. Karena itulah, ia menyukai dan menggemari sejarah Jepang dan pahlawan yang termasuk di dalamnya.

Awalnya, Minato ingin mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang Klasik, namun, hal itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh orangtuanya yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di dunia bisnis dan hiburan. Mereka ingin dirinya meneruskan apa yang telah mereka bangun selama ini apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Minato mewarisi bakat bintang. Jadilah ia mengambil jurusan itu meskipun awalnya terpaksa. Meskipun begitu, Minato tak menyerah untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Karena itulah ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Iruka—yang mengambil jurusan yang ia mau—dan Fugaku… pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Fugaku terdiam sejenak—tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar kalimat pujian yang begitu gamblangnya dikeluarkan oleh pemuda polos itu.

Sampai akhirnya…

"…oh." Fugaku membalas pendek sembari berbalik muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai menghangat.

Dan Minato menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah dirudung malu karena ucapannya tadi. Ia merasa senang mengetahui sisi lain dari Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san, kau menarik," ucapnya lagi.

Ah. Fugaku benar-benar terdiam sekarang. Ia memang berhasil mencegah wajahnya merona merah, tapi gagal meredakan detak jantungnya.

Ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Minato—dengan wajah stoic tentu—lalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan teh."

Cengiran Minato semakin menjadi. Dengan riang, ia berseru, "Ha'i!" lalu duduk di sofa—yang lagi-lagi dianggapnya klasik—sembari memandang sekeliling. Mata samuderanya seperti mencari sesuatu yang ia pikir seharusnya ada di tempat itu. Karena tak kunjung menemukan, Minato pun bertanya pada sang Uchiha.

"Katana-mu mana, Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku terhenti dari langkahnya menuju dapur, berbalik dan menatap tak percaya pada Minato—bukan, pada Minato dan kepolosannya.

Oh, Minato. Seklasik apa pun pemuda itu, tak mungkin ia memiliki Katana! Apa kau pikir ia seorang Samurai? Ternyata ketidaknyambunganmu tetap bertahan, ya.

"Ada di rumah orangtuaku," Fugaku akhirnya menjawab sekenanya—masih dengan raut wajah stoic.

Kali ini Minato yang menatap tak percaya, "He? Benar ada ya?" serunya. "Kupikir hanya dugaanku saja kau memiliki Katana… Ternyata benar-benar ada…"

Oh, ok. Ternyata murni karena penasaran saja—

"Keren…" gumam Minato dengan mata berbinar.

—atau tidak.

Melihat wajah polos pemuda itu yang berbinar penuh arti, tanpa sadar Fugaku segera membuang muka dari Minato dan menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya lalu bergetar hebat—menahan tawa.

"Ternyata di dekatku ada Samurai sungguhan!" lanjut Minato lagi—kali ini mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan melihat Fugaku dengan tatapan a la fangirl. "Aku jadi jatuh cinta lagi!"

Percaya atau tidak, itulah yang benar-benar terjadi pada seorang Namikaze Minato.

Tawa Fugaku yang hampir meledak kini tergantikan dengan rasa kejut—atau lebih tepat disebut 'terpana'.

Akhirnya, dengan menahan senyum, Fugaku melangkah mendekati Minato. Ditumpukannya satu lutut di atas sofa, tepat di sisi kaki pemuda itu.

"'Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik'," kata Fugaku, meraih wajah Minato dengan tangan kanannya, "itu kalimat yang sungguh tepat untukmu."

Ia lalu meraih bibir Minato untuk sebuah kecupan singkat dan melanjutkan, "kalau kukatakan katana itu hanyalah warisan keluarga yang tidak lagi digunakan, apa kau masih jatuh cinta?"

Tak ada senyum di bibir Fugaku, karena senyum itu kini terpancar lewat sinar matanya.

Minato lagi-lagi terpaku. Ia tak menyangka kalau Fugaku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat hatinya berdebar dengan begitu kencangnya hanya karena ucapannya tadi. Sebelumnya juga pemuda Uchiha itu menciumnya sebentar, sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Fugaku pun rasanya seperti lewat begitu saja. Namun, tak lama, ekspresi terkejutnya pun berubah. Kini seulas senyum tulus menguasai wajahnya.

"Bukan karena Katana, Samurai atau pun hal klasik yang kusukai, melainkan karena apa yang terpancar dari dirimu," ucap Minato lembut. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Fugaku-san."

Pupil onyx itu melebar sejenak.

"Begitu…?" Fugaku bertanya pendek untuk memastikan.

Sang Uchiha lalu tersenyum lembut—sesuatu yang amat jarang dilakukannya—sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meniadakan jarak di antara bibir mereka.

Dengan senang hati Minato membalas ciuman yang disarangkan Fugaku di bibirnya. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi leher Fugaku seolah menariknya mendekat. Rasa hangat tubuh sang pemuda meradiasi, membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas yang berbeda. Memang bukan pertama kali pemuda itu menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang diiringi dekapan erat, tapi Minato merasakan ada yang berbeda. Apakah karena ia baru saja melihat senyum lembut yang ditujukan untuknya? Atau tatapan itu, tatapan penuh kasih yang memang mengarah padanya semenjak awal mereka bertemu? Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas, ia merasa bahagia saat ini.

Dengan perlahan tanpa melepas dekapan maupun ciuman mereka, Fugaku memberi beban tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, membuat sebagian tubuh Minato tersandar di bagian sandaran, sementara sisanya terbaring di atas sofa itu dengan sempurna.

Dilepaskannya ciuman mereka, lalu dipandangnya lekat mata biru laut milik kekasihnya itu.

Tak ada kata. Tapi Fugaku sungguh berharap Minato memahami apa yang ia ucapkan lewat matanya.

…_aku pun mencintaimu apa adanya._

Pesan itu ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Minato yang menatap warna oniks di hadapannya dengan warna samuderanya. Ia paham, ia mengerti bahwa dirinya dicintai dengan intensitas kadar yang sama. Perlahan, ia gerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang Uchiha. Dimulai dari dahi, perbatasan mata dan hidung, lekuk hidung, hingga menyentuh bibir yang ternyata lembut itu. Masih ditatapnya kedua mata oniks ketika ia pindahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Fugaku. Dengan pelan, Minato pun menarik wajah sang pemuda dan lagi-lagi melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka.

Perasaan hangat menyelimuti jiwa Fugaku. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa begini. Rasa bahagia yang meluap dari hatinya, terus tercipta bersamaan dengan semakin pekatnya kasih untuk Minato.

Dipejamkannya mata menikmati kecupan lembut mereka, dan tanggannya pun bergerak untuk mendekap sang kekasih dengan lebih erat lagi.

Mereka seperti menyatu. Bagaikan dua keping pecahan porselein yang kembali membentuk piringan hias yang indah. Bagaikan dua rantai putus yang menyambung seperti semula. Mempesona, sungguh mempesona. Padahal mereka layaknya Yin dan Yang, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Namun, mereka seperti tak mengindahkannya. Mereka tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekeliling mereka… karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

Saling memiliki… bukan hanya memiliki, atau dimiliki.

Fugaku berusaha melupakan apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka. Ini hanya tentang mereka berdua, bukan tentang siapapun… hanya mereka.

Sang Uchiha melepas ciuman mereka, dikecupinya pipi Minato, sebelum akhirnya ia menghirup wangi khas pemuda itu di lehernya. Tangan Fugaku lalu bergerak menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja Minato dan mulai melepaskannya perlahan.

Hangat—bukan, lebih tepatnya panas dirasakan Minato menggelitik lehernya. Terasa begitu menggoda, membuatnya menginginkan sensasi itu lebih lama. Ketika dirasa kancing kemejanya dibuka satu per satu oleh sang Uchiha, Minato kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada sang pemuda dengan sengaja. Sebab, ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan sensasi itu lebih lama dengan membiarkan dirinya bersentuhan dengan Fugaku.

Fugaku membiarkan wangi manis sekaligus maskulin dari Minato menguasai indera penciumannya. Ia lalu bergerak untuk bukan sekedar menghirup, tapi mengecup leher sang pemuda dengan penuh kasih.

Dan Minato nyaris menahan napas ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat penuh kasih itu di lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan irama menggebu yang diiringi alunan nada indah. Ia pun bisa merasakan debaran yang sama yang beresonansi dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ah, begitu indah, begitu seirama. Rasanya ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini ketika sedang bersama Kushina.

Tidak. Untuk saat ini, yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

Berdua dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Minato takkan membiarkan hal lain mengusiknya.

Sang Uchiha melepaskan kecupan di lehernya. Ia lalu memandangi wajah Minato, hingga akhirnya pandangan itu sampai ke mata biru lautnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku, hampir datar. Tapi kekhawatiran jelas terselip di sana.

Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba ragu… ragu untuk menyentuh Minato lebih jauh… atau lebih tepatnya, ragu untuk melukai Minato.

Ia tak ingin melukai pemuda pirang itu, sungguh, ia tidak ingin memaksanya. Yang Fugaku inginkan, hanyalah menunjukkan apa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata… perasaan yang terus ada dalam dirinya saat ini.

Minato mengetahui hal itu. Tatapan yang merasuk ke dalam matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran jelas terlihat dalam pandangannya. Bukan hanya khawatir tapi juga ragu, takut untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Pemuda Uchiha itu takut untuk memaksa dan melukainya—itulah yang Minato tangkap. Namun, yang pemuda itu tidak—belum tahu adalah bahwa ia takkan terluka, bahwa ia takkan merasa terpaksa, bahwa ia tentu takkan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya seperti ini kalau ia tak mau. Oleh karena itu, pemuda berambut pirang penyandang nama Namikaze itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang penuh arti, penuh pengertian.

"Tidak apa, Fugaku-san," jawabnya lembut. Tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar darinya setelah itu karena ia tahu. Minato telah mengerti. Tak butuh banyak kata untuk membuat Fugaku memahami isi hatinya.

Melihat keyakinan di mata itu, Fugaku hampir tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"…hn," gumam Fugaku akhirnya membalas ucapan itu.

Ia pun maju dan meraih lagi bibir Minato, tangannya mulai bergerak menuju balik kemeja Minato.

Kali itu Minato tak lagi mengalungkan lengannya. Ia membiarkannya bergerak bebas hingga kemeja yang dikenakannya terlepas dengan sempurna. Setelahnya, ia dapat merasakan sentuhan Fugaku pada kulitnya dengan begitu jelas. Menyentuh, mengelus, merabanya dengan lembut tanpa niatan untuk menyakiti. Ketika tangan itu sampai pada titik yang membuatnya merasakan sengatan kecil, ia mendesah di antara ciumannya dengan Fugaku.

Fugaku melepas ciuman mereka. Dengan tempo yang amat pelan, ia bergerak menyusuri tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu dengan wajahnya. Dinikmatinya setiap jengkal kulit halus Minato, mulai dari leher, hingga akhirnya berhenti di satu titik. Tepat dimana ia membuka bibirnya untuk menjilat dan menghisap pelan spot sensitif itu.

Minato mendesah lagi ketika dirasa lidah Fugaku bermain dengan titik sensitifnya. Ia tak mengira bahwa pemuda itu begitu pandai memainkan dan menggoda titik kelemahannya. Ia merasa begitu dimanja oleh kenikmatan yang tengah menderanya saat ini. Seperti listrik statis yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak. Ia tak berharap Fugaku berhenti sampai di situ.

Seakan mengerti keinginan Minato, tangan Fugaku memegang sisi tubuh Minato, sebelum akhirnya bergerak lebih jauh ke bawah, memegang sisi celana lelaki muda itu sebelum akhirnya meraih retsletingnya dan mulai membuka perlahan.

Fugaku merubah posisinya lagi. Kembali dikecupnya bibir Minato dengan lembut, saat ia melepaskan beberapa helai terakhir pakaian sang Namikaze, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh perlahan area vital tersensitif pemuda itu.

"Mmh!" Minato mendesah di sela ciumannya dengan Fugaku ketika dirasakan titiknya yang paling sensitif disentuh—bahkan digenggam—dengan lembut oleh sang Uchiha. Ia lingkarkan lagi kedua lengannya pada leher sang pemuda—menariknya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam—seraya bermain dengan helaian raven yang ternyata halus. Ingin ia terus bergulat dengan bibir Fugaku, namun apa daya, mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Segera setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya—dan merasakan sengatan itu lagi pada bagian vitalnya—Minato kembali mendesah,

"A-aah… Fu-gaku… san… aah!"

Fugaku menyeringai puas mendengar desahan Minato.

Ia lalu bergerak mendekat ke telinga pemuda itu dan berbisik, "Cukup'Fugaku' saja, Minato."

Dan ia menambah tekanannya.

"Aakh…" Minato memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya lagi genggaman sang pemuda Uchiha yang makin menguat. "Fu… gaku-aah…" Kali ini ia mengucap nama sang pemuda tanpa akhiran -san, persis seperti yang diminta. Setelahnya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan yang semakin memenuhi jiwanya.

Tanpa sadar Fugaku tersenyum mendengar namanya akhirnya dipanggil tanpa akhiran -san seperti biasanya oleh pemuda yang amat dikasihinya itu. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti dirinya.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama di bibirnya, karena ia bergerak untuk menjilat sebelum akhirnya menggigiti lembut cuping telinga Minato.

"Jangan berhenti, Minato…" …jangan berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Fugaku dengan 'jangan berhenti'. Oleh karenanya, ia menggenggam erat kemeja yang masih dikenakan sang Uchiha sebelum berkata,

"Kalau begitu… aah… biarkan aku merasakan-akh!-kehangatanmu langsung…" secara tersirat Minato menginginkan pemuda itu membuka kemejanya sehingga ia bisa dengan pasti mendapatkan kehangatan dari tubuh sang pemuda. Seiring dengan permintaan itu, senyum manis pun bermain di bibirnya.

Fugaku bergerak melepas kemejanya sempurna. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk melepas helai pakaiannya yang lain. Sementara melakukan ini, mata oniksnya tertuju kembali pada wajah Minato, pada mata biru lautnya dan—ah… senyumnya. Senyum hangat indah yang kini terukir untuknya.

Kadang Fugaku tak ingin berbagi senyum itu pada orang lain—tidak. Mungkin dia memang ingin memiliki senyum itu sendiri. Senyum yang amat mempesonanya, menghangatkannya, dan bahkan membahagiakannya.

Sungguh. Sang Uchiha takjub dengan kenyataan akan betapa mudahnya pemuda itu mempengaruhi dirinya.

Ia pun kembali memeluk Minato, merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang kini berpadu layaknya puzzle, seakan kedua tubuh mereka memang terbuat untuk satu sama lain.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Fugaku tersenyum lembut pada Minato, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya—membuat getar kenikmatan menimpa mereka berdua bersama.

"Akh! Fugaku—ahh!" erang Minato menerima rangsangan itu. Ia merasa begitu nikmat, sebuah kenikmatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini kehangatan yang sebenarnya sungguh ia dapatkan dari sang pemuda terkasih. Ia pun kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Fugaku. Kemudian, perlahan jari jemarinya bergerak hingga mencapai kedua sisi pipi pemuda Uchiha itu, dan lagi, ia menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman hangat.

Fugaku begitu menikmati detik demi detik saat bibir mereka bertemu. Rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya dari Minato bahkan membuatnya memejamkan mata tanpa sadar.

Ia mengeratkan dekapannya dan kembali memberi tekanan kuat untuk tubuh mereka berdua.

Minato mendesah lagi di sela ciuman mereka. Ah, betapa Fugaku memahami bagaimana membuat dirinya—diri mereka—begitu berhasrat untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Suatu hal yang tak dimilikinya sebelum bertemu dengan sang pemuda. Ia ingin miliki pemuda yang memilikinya itu. Dan ia tahu sebentar lagi akan terbukti perasaan yang tengah menggebu dalam hatinya.

Fugaku pun tak jauh berbeda. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin memiliki sesuatu, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi sebagai akibatnya. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mengikuti apa yang telah digariskan untuknya oleh orangtuanya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki pemuda ini, memilikinya seutuhnya, juga dimiliki olehnya… tanpa sedikitpun ragu.

Sang pemilik mata oniks lalu melepaskan kecupan lembut mereka. Ditatapnya dalam mata biru laut yang telah menarik hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu itu… mata biru laut yang perlahan tetapi pasti terus menghilangkan kewarasannya, membuatnya seolah tak bisa lagi lepas dari sang pemilik meski untuk sedetik.

Sebuah senyum tipis lagi-lagi terkirim untuk pemuda itu. Fugaku bertanya dalam bisu.

_Kau milikku… tapi kau juga aku juga milikmu, bukan?_

Dan sebuah senyuman hangat yang ia dapatkan setelahnya sudah sangat cukup sebagai jawaban baginya…

…mereka memang telah saling memiliki.

* * *

"Jiraiya-jii-chan, Anda melihat Mina-kun?" tanya Kushina di suatu malam. "Dari tadi siang aku menunggu di sini sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa Jii-chan tahu?"

Pria paruh baya yang bernama Jiraiya itu menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Sejenak, ia berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, Minato bilang mau belajar bersama di rumah temannya," jawabnya.

Jantung Kushina tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak. "Belajar bersama tapi belum pulang sampai sekarang? Tumben Mina-kun tahan…" gumamnya cemas.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ah, dia bilang akan menginap. Jadi, kemungkinan besar pulangnya besok," ucapnya lalu kembali menulis.

Dan Kushina membeku di tempat. Ingin tak percaya tapi perkataan sang pengawas Namikaze tak mungkin dusta. Minato menginap di rumah temannya untuk belajar bersama. Jangan-jangan…

_Apa mungkin dengan… Fugaku-san?_

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

.

.

.

Kalo ada typo, harap dimaklumi, tapi langsung kasih tahu aje. XP

Trus… prosmosi gaje… Jangan lupa ikut Indonesian SasuNaruSasu Awards! Informasi ada di profilku. ;D

**Leave us review if you don't mind, pal!**


	4. Indicating

**Author's Note:**  
Maaf telat update-nya! DX

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
We do not own Naruto, nor making any money from this fic. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **T** (for this chapter)  
Pairing: **FugaMina** (main) slight **FugaMiko** & **MinaKushi  
**Warnings: **Alternated Universe, Shounen-ai, yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read, 'kay?**

**

* * *

**

_A Naruto Role Play Fanfiction by __**Ange la Nuit**__ and __**Kyou Kionkitchee**_

**Mistakes**  
_4th Mistake: Indicating  
_

* * *

Gadis berambut merah panjang sedang berjalan di halaman Otto University yang luas. Gadis itu kerap memandang sekeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ya, Kushina sedang mencari Minato, teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasihnya. Setelah semalam gagal bertemu dengannya, hari ini ia harus berbicara dengannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Minato berubah, apalagi semenjak berteman dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ugh! Entah kenapa Kushina kesal kalau teringat pemuda yang menarik perhatian Minato itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang dicuri dari hidupnya. Well, perasaan kekasih memang seperti itu bukan?

Masih mencari, mata hijau Kushina mendapati satu sosok yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu berkenalan dengannya. Sosok seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai tunangan Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto. Merasa gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu, Kushina pun menyapanya.

"Mikoto-chan, ohayou!"

"Ah," Mikoto mendesah kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis pada gadis berambut merah itu, "ohayou, Uzumaki-san!"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis sambil tetap tersenyum, "Panggil Kushina aja ya~" ujarnya. Ia tidak mau dipanggil dengan marganya karena ia ingin akrab dengan siapa pun. "Mikoto-chan kuliah pagi hari ini? Nggak bareng Fugaku-san?"

"Hu um, Kushina-chan," balas gadis itu dengan wajah yang agak bersemu. "Aku memang datang sendiri, kelas kami 'kan beda. Aku masih tahun pertama." Sebuah senyum tak pernah lepas dari penjelasannya.

Niatan untuk menggoda muncul di kepala Kushina. "Hmm~ Yakin datang sendiri? Kalian kan pernah tinggal bareng," godanya dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Mikoto gagal untuk menyembunyikan rasa kejutnya, yang tentu saja segera ia tutupi dengan tingkah malu.

"Ah! Itu 'kan sampai seminggu yang lalu... Fugaku-nii benar-benar sibuk, aku juga sulit untuk menghubunginya..."

...terlebih acara tinggal bersama itu hingga kini hanya sebatas harapannya saja.

Kushina tidak tahan. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk sang gadis Uchiha karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah malu-malu itu. Dan benar, sedetik kemudian, Kushina langsung memeluk Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, KAWAII~"

Pupil oniks ini melebar dalam kejut, tidak menyangka akan mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari gadis yang satu. Akhirnya dengan senyum malu-malu Mikoto membalas, "tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, Kushina-chan... orang-orang melihat, lho."

Kushina mengikik, "Aku tak peduli~"

Mikoto tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya, sebelum akhirnya ia balas memeluk Kushina.

"Senang sekali rasanya berkenalan dengan orang sepertimu, Kushina-chan!"

Gadis Uzumaki itu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya ia seperti mendapatkan seorang teman lagi yang menurutnya menarik. Bahkan, Kushina seperti memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik dan elegan. Yah, bisa saja 'kan?

"Oh, iya," tiba-tiba Kushina teringat sesuatu, "jadi, hari ini Mikoto-chan belum bertemu dengan Fugaku-san?" tanyanya—alih-alih ingin memastikan dugaannya tentang Minato.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. Kali ini ia menjawab jujur, "Aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Kecurigaan Kushina mulai terbentuk. Mikoto yang tunangannya Fugaku bahkan belum bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Bukankah itu hal aneh?

"Kalian... lagi bertengkar? Atau..."

"Ah," desah kejut dari Mikoto terdengar lagi. "Tidak, hanya saja belakangan ini sepertinya Fugaku-nii sangat sibuk. Kemarin teleponku juga tidak diangkat. Jadi..." Gadis berambut hitam ini tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kushina mengerti, "Sudahlah, Mikoto-chan," ujarnya. "Maafkan aku kalau membuatmu teringat hal yang tidak menyenangkan," tambahnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau Mikoto tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Kushina-chan," katanya lembut, tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia sadar, kemungkinannya untuk mendapatkan tempat di hati Fugaku lebih dari seorang adik sangatlah kecil. Tapi setidaknya, dengan hubungan itu—hubungan pertunangan itu, ia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan Fugaku. Dan gadis ini telah cukup puas dengan itu.

Gadis bermata hijau itu melengkungkan cengiran di bibirnya, "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk cerita padaku ya, Mikoto-chan?" ujarnya. "Kita 'kan teman!"

Begitulah Kushina. Tidak peduli bahwa ia baru dua kali bertemu dengan gadis Uchiha itu, ia adalah tipe yang menganggap siapa pun sebagai teman, apalagi yang menarik seperti Mikoto. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menganggap tunangan sang gadis sama. Ia belum bisa menganggap Fugaku benar-benar temannya. Malahan, ia merasa bahaya tengah mengintainya... dan Minato.

"Hu um," gumam Mikoto membalas ucapan itu dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Kushina membalasnya lagi dengan cengiran sebelum dengan cepat pudar karena bola zamrudnya menangkap dua sosok yang tidak ia kira akan ada di sana, di koridor menuju kantin... hanya berdua.

"Mina-kun... Fugaku-san?"

Mikoto otomatis menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama dengan mata oniksnya. Ia segera tersenyum manis dan memanggil, "Fugaku-nii!"

...Namun tak ada balasan. Ia malah mendapati kedua lelaki muda itu terus berbicara. Apakah suaranya memang terlalu kecil, atau mereka yang terlalu fokus pada pembicaraan mereka sampai-sampai tak mendengar sapaannya?

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki yang berada di sebelah Mikoto langsung mengamit jemari sang gadis Uchiha lalu menariknya menuju kedua pemuda yang berkesan cuek itu. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa melaju kencang, ia pun menyapa pemuda yang sejak kemarin dicari-carinya.

"Ohayou, Mina-kun!"

... Dan tidak menyapa pemuda yang satunya.

Fugaku segera menoleh mendengar suara yang telah familiar itu memanggil Minato. Ini suaranya, gadis yang—sepertinya—masih menjalin hubungan dengan Minato. Ia benar-benar hampir melupakannya. Namun pupil mata oniks ini melebar dalam rasa terkejutnya saat Fugaku malah bertemu pandang dengan adik sepupu—bukan. Bukan lagi sekedar adik sepupu, melainkan... tunangannya.

Dan baru kali inilah ia merasa begitu galau saat dilempari senyum malu-malu oleh Mikoto.

Minato menoleh ke arah dua gadis yang menghampiri mereka. Segaris senyum tipis terukir pada bibirnya seraya membalas,

"Ohayou, Kushina-chan!"

Sebenarnya Minato berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Namun, apa daya mereka memiliki kelas yang sama, tentu akan bertemu juga. Dan lagi, bersama gadis Uchiha itu pula? Apa mereka sungguh berteman? Ah, rasanya Minato pun tak ingin bertemu gadis klasik itu.

"Ohayou, Mikoto-san," sapa Minato pada akhirnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san," ucap gadis itu membalas sapaan Minato. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sang kakak sepupu dan berkata, "Ohayou, Fugaku-nii."

Tanpa senyum di wajah, lelaki muda bermata hitam itu pun membalas pendek, "Ohayou."

Sesaat setelah sang pemuda Uchiha menyapa Mikoto, Kushina langsung bergerak untuk menarik lengan Minato lalu menggandengnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu melirik Fugaku sejenak sebelum berkata lagi pada sang Namikaze.

"Kemarin aku ke rumahmu, Mina-kun, tapi kata Jiraiya-Ji-chan, kau belajar di rumah teman," ucapnya, "... sampai menginap segala," tambahnya—terdengar nada kesal dalam perkataannya.

Minato—entah kenapa merasa jengah dengan sentuhan Kushina—melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu ia menarik diri dari lingkup gadis itu seraya membalas, "Aku menginap karena masih belum mengerti materi, Shina-chan." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala merah gadis itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyebut nama 'teman' yang mengajarinya. Mungkin, Minato masih ingin merahasiakan 'kejadian' antara dirinya dan Fugaku.

Fugaku diam sejenak mengikuti pembicaraan ini. Ia tentu tahu maksud Minato saat menyebutkan kata 'teman' ketimbang namanya.

Dengan itu, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jam berapa kau masuk, Mikoto?" tanyanya pada gadis yang masih berdiri bersama mereka itu.

Seketika itu juga, Mikoto terlihat terkejut, sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat mengangkat pergelangannya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di sana.

"A-aku terlambat!" serunya segera, cukup untuk membuat Fugaku dan yang lainnya paham ia memang lupa tentang kuliahnya sendiri.

"M-maafkan aku, semuanya, aku permisi dulu!" Mikoto menunduk cepat-cepat sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ke arah yang diyakini sebagai kelasnya tanpa menunggu balasan.

"... Kenapa aku seperti melihat Iruka-kun, ya?" heran Kushina, menimpali kepergian Mikoto. Lalu ia beralih pada Minato seraya berucap lagi, "Dulu Iruka-kun juga sempat lupa jam kuliahnya, 'kan?"

Minato langsung teringat akan pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki luka melintang di atas hidungnya yang lupa jam kuliahnya. Alasan di balik hal itu simpel saja: karena Kakashi—pemuda bermasker hitam berambut silver—mengajaknya makan di kantin. Well, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sebenarnya.

"Ya, mirip," jawab Minato singkat sebelum beralih pada sang Uchiha. "Jadi ke perpustakaan, Fugaku?" tanyanya.

Fugaku balas memandang wajah Minato. "Hn," balasnya, "masih ada dua jam lebih sampai jadwal kuliahku tiba, Minato."

Tersenyum cerah, Minato berkata, "Kalau begitu kita kerjakan tugasnya, ya!" ajaknya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh pada teman masa kecilnya. "Kami duluan, Shina-chan. Masih ada tugas kelompok yang harus kami selesaikan," ucapnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah perpustakaan setelah mengajak sang Uchiha, meninggalkan Kushina terdiam di tempat.

Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Fugaku', Mina-kun? Dan lagi, panggilan itu terasa lebih akrab dibanding kau memanggilku...

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap dua siluet pemuda di kejauhan. Di tengah keramaian orang, Kushina menggeram.

Tidak. Aku takkan merasakan hal itu. Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada Fugaku-san?

* * *

Ruang perpustakaan di Universitas Otto ini belum terlalu ramai, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang sepi. Cukup banyak mahasiswa yang memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku-buku koleksi universitas di ruang beralas karpet dan berpendingin ini. Fugaku dan Minato lalu membuka pintu, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan.

Kedua pemuda itu bergerak mencari anggota kelas mereka lalu duduk berkelompok di salah satu meja belajar yang cukup besar. Mereka memiliki tugas Personality Development yang harus dipresentasikan lusa. Oleh karena itu, 2 hari ke depan, mereka akan sibuk mengerjakannya. Seharusnya itu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Namun, tidak untuk seseorang.

Minato memang tidak pernah melalaikan tugasnya—ia selalu tepat waktu—tapi, pikirannya saat ini didominasi oleh seorang pemuda yang menjadi 'kekasih' rahasianya. Ya, dialah Uchiha Fugaku, pemuda stoic yang kini duduk di seberangnya. Mata lautnya menatap lekat pemuda yang tengah membaca dengan tenang itu. Rasanya ingin tetap memandangnya, tapi ia memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Karenanya, Minato pun mulai membaca buku yang telah diambilnya.

Fugaku bergerak untuk mengambil alat tulisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya sejenak hingga akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan wajah serius Minato. Ah. Cukup jarang ia melihat wajah Minato yang seserius itu. Maklum, wajah sang lelaki berambut pirang hampir selalu diselimuti dengan senyum—yah, kecuali untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Fugaku masih terus menatap Minato meski telah mengambil alat tulisnya.

Dari posisi membacanya, penglihatan periferal Minato menangkap Fugaku tengah berkutat dengan alat tulisnya. Tangan pemuda yang besar itu memegang pulpen dalam diam seolah sedang berpikir akan apa yang ingin ditulisnya—membuat Minato penasaran. Oleh karena itu, ia mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu didapatinya pemuda Uchiha itu—juga—menatapnya.

Sejenak terpaku oleh warna malam itu, akhirnya Minato memberikan seulas senyum hangat pada Fugaku. Senyum yang memang hanya 'ada' untuk pemuda itu.

Seketika itu juga, desiran hangat mendera jiwa Fugaku. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum, meski itu hanyalah senyum tipis.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Minato mendapatkan senyum tipis itu. Betapa ia menyukai lengkungan yang jarang terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu. Ia merasa istimewa karena senyum itu ditujukan padanya. Ah, ia ingin selalu melihat senyuman dari Fugaku.

Ingin rasanya Fugaku tertawa melihat ekspresi—yang bisa dikategorikan wajah terkejut sekaligus terpana—dari Minato itu. Tetapi Fugaku memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, melirik sejenak buku yang berada di tangan lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk mengingatkannya tentang tugasnya. Tentu, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Dengan cepat Minato tersadar dari lamunan 'manis'nya. Semburat merah pun muncul menghiasi pipinya karena pemuda itu merasa sedikit malu akan tindakannya tadi. Senyum malu yang sempat dilengkungkannya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar sebelum beralih kembali ke bukunya. Gumaman pelan 'maaf' terlontar dari mulutnya seraya jemarinya mulai bergerak untuk menulis—menjawab soal-soal yang kelompok mereka.

Dengan sedikit senyum simpul yang tersisa, Fugaku pun melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

Saat kedua orang itu kembali pada tugas mereka, saat itulah berpasang mata memandang mereka dalam diam. Berbagai pasang mata yang penuh tanda tanya akan apa gerangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Mungkin mereka dianggap aneh, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Namun, mereka dapat dengan tenang duduk berhadapan sambil mengerjakan tugas dalam atmosfer yang tenang dan bersahabat.

Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka yang tidak orang lain ketahui?

Beberapa orang bahkan berani untuk saling berbisik, memberi informasi. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku, mahasiswa pandai berwajah stoic itu... tersenyum? Lalu sang Namikaze; tidak sulit memang melihat wajah tersenyumnya, tapi siapa sangka mereka sempat menyaksikan sekilas saat-saat langka dimana wajah pemuda yang dijuluki Yellow Flash itu hampir bersemu merah layaknya seorang gadis?

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut, awan putih halus bertaut dengan langit biru. Sungguh sore yang cerah untuk kota Otto hari ini.

Di dalam perpustakaan utama Universitas Otto yang masih saja ramai meski sore telah tiba, seorang pemuda berambut silver sedang duduk dan membuka-buka buku di hadapannya dengan malas.

"Iruka," panggilnya sembari melirik pada pemuda berambut cokelat di dekatnya. "...aku lapar."

Pemuda yang dipanggil yang memiliki luka melintang di atas hidungnya menghentikan kegiatan membacanya untuk melihat pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"... Lapar?" Iruka mengulangi kata terakhir pemuda itu. "Astaga, Kakashi-san! Tadi 'kan kau sudah makan satu porsi besar bento lengkap di kantin! Masih lapar juga?" herannya dengan berbisik.

"Yare-yare..." keluh Kakashi, "apanya yang salah dengan perut lapar, Iruka? Lagipula, aku bosan di sini." Kakashi melirik sejenak ke arah beberapa orang lain yang tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. "Bukannya membaca, mereka malah asyik bercerita."

Iruka pun melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah berbincang dengan tak etisnya. Ia segera kembali menatap Kakashi setelahnya. "Habis ini ku temani kau ke kantin, tapi selesaikan dulu tu—"

"Apa? Benarkah itu?"

Ucapan Iruka terhenti karena telinganya mendengar seruan dalam bisikan yang dilontarkan salah satu dari sekumpulan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang suka mencuri dengar, tapi apa yang berikutnya terdengar adalah hal yang mungkin membuatnya mulai tertarik untuk menjadi seorang 'pencuri'.

"Yellow Flash akrab dengan Uchiha yang stoic yang sulit didekati itu? Ah! Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Kemarin pagi aku dan temanku melihat mereka berdua di Perpustakaan Bahasa!"

"Mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu…"

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu, tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik... ugh! Aku jadi merinding sendiri!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Uhh... rasanya aneh melihat Yellow Flash akrab dengan Uchiha... Kesannya seperti..."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti Serigala Jepang yang tunduk pada Chihuahua..."

"Ah, ada-ada saja pemikiranmu itu!"

"Tapi kalian juga berpikir begitu 'kan?"

Setelahnya adalah sunyi. Sekumpulan pemuda itu terlihat sedang mencari jawaban masing-masing, demikian pula dengan Iruka.

Minato-san dan Fugaku-san kah yang mereka bicarakan?

Kakashi mengangkat alis. Tentu ia melihat Iruka yang 'menguping' pembicaraan mereka. Karenanya, ia sendiri jadi memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu.

"OK," ucapnya pada akhirnya, menatap tepat pada mata cokelat Iruka, "selesaikan tugas dulu..." ...lalu kita mungkin bisa mencari tahu kebenaran kabar angin ini.

Iruka mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kakashi. Oleh karena itu, ia lanjutkan membacanya dengan berusaha tetap fokus—meski sulit dirasa—agar bisa segera mengetahui arti dari pembicaraan yang didengarnya. Memang tidak masalah akan pertemanan yang terjadi di antara kedua seniornya itu, tapi entah mengapa, Iruka merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Dan ia berharap firasat buruknya itu hanya sekedar kecemasannya belaka.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkilauan tengah menyiapkan kue-kue kecil—Croissant, Blueberry Cheese Cake, Tiramisu Pie, Bruchetta, dan kue Barat lainnya—yang telah dipesannya di kantin. Dengan piring plastik yang beraksen unik, ia tata kue-kue tersebut sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya membentuk susunan yang bisa dibilang... aneh—mungkin. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Malahan, ia segera mengambil dua mug kayu berwarna hijau lumut lalu menuangkan teh hijau ke dalamnya. Kemudian, ia sodorkan segelas mug dan sepiring penuh kue tersebut pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Silakan, Fugaku!" tawar Minato.

Oh, Dear... Andai saja pemuda Namikaze itu sadar betapa beda Afternoon Tea yang disiapkannya.

"Hn, arigato."

Fugaku meraih mug itu dan menyesap teh hangatnya dengan tenang.

Ah. Rasanya ia semakin terbiasa saja dengan keaneh—bukan, keunikan si pirang. Meski masih merasa canggung, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda itu untuk duduk di taman hanya untuk menikmati sore dengan teh hangat dan beberapa kue kecil.

Ia tahu ia tak akan mampu menolak, karenanya Fugaku mencoba menikmati—dan sejauh ini berhasil. Sampai ia mendapati beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aah, tenang sekali ya..." gumam Minato dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Pemuda itu seperti tak peduli dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka. Tentu saja! Ia ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Fugaku. Kenapa ia harus peduli pada yang lain?

Mendengar kalimat itu, Fugaku hampir mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Tenang? Apanya yang—

Kata hati Fugaku terhenti. Ia baru menyadari. Minato bukannya tidak menyadari perhatian aneh orang-orang terhadap mereka. Minato hanya tidak peduli. Karena Minato... adalah Minato. Ya, karena Minato adalah Minato yang tak akan peduli pada apa yang orang katakan. Yang terpenting sekarang... hanyalah mereka.

Mau tak mau, Fugaku membalas senyuman di wajah Minato, meski tanpa kata-kata.

Kalau begitu, biarlah ia juga tak mempedulikan mereka.

Mendapat senyum balasan, Minato diam-diam bernapas lega dalam hatinya. Sebetulnya ia khawatir akan reaksi Fugaku yang ditatap orang-orang karena sedang bersamanya. Ia cemas kalau pemuda itu merasa jengah bersamanya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Syukurlah tidak, dan ia bahagia karenanya.

Seandainya waktu berhenti saat ini, aku hanya akan melihatmu tanpa perlu memikirkan hal lainnya...

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan keluar dari gedung perpustakaan. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan buku tebal yang memang harus dianalisisnya. Wajah yang biasa tersenyum ramah kini menyiratkan suatu kecemasan yang berusaha ditutupinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam perpustakaan tadi ia bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi karena mendengar isu yang mengguncang pikirannya. Isu tentang senior yang dikaguminya.

"Ne, Kakashi-san..." panggil Iruka pada pemuda yang kini berada di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu, isu itu benar?"

Kakashi hanya melirik ke arah Iruka dan membalas pendek, "Menurutmu?"

Iruka menghela napas, "Tidak tahu..." gumamnya. Sejenak, pemuda itu berpikir. "Tapi... Minato-senpai memang cepat akrab dengan siapa pun sih..."

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan di sisi Iruka dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing berada dalam saku celananya.

"Mungkin mereka hanya membesar-besarkan," katanya pada akhirnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menampik bahwa 'hawa' yang ada di sekitar kedua orang itu saat bersama di kantin dulu memang terasa agak... berbeda.

"Hm, kuharap begitu..." gumam Iruka lagi. Langkahnya membelok ke arah taman belakang—supaya lebih cepat—namun, yang didapatnya adalah pemandangan yang—entah mengapa—membuatnya terkejut sehingga menjatuhkan buku yang dibawanya. Mata coklatnya pun membelalak seakan tak percaya pada apa yang kini dilihatnya.

"Iruka?" Kakashi secara otomatis bertanya saat melihat ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh pemuda itu. Ia pun melangkah ke sisi Iruka untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Iruka... dan kemudian terdiam.

Yang terpampang di hadapan kedua pemuda itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada seorang pemuda lagi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai penyandang marga Namikaze itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Tak terpungkiri bahwa ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya adalah ekspresi bahagia yang entah bermakna apa.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Iruka semakin cemas.

"Well," Kakashi membuka suaranya, "itu bisa jadi bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu sampai menjatuhkan buku segala, 'kan?" Ia pun merunduk, memungut buku-buku perpustakaan yang dijatuhkan Iruka.

"Tapi... Kakashi-san..." Terdengar kembali suara Iruka, kali ini dengan getar yang tak biasa, "bisakah kau berkata begitu sekarang...?" lirihnya.

Yang kini terlihat adalah sang Yellow Flash tengah mengecup pipi sang bangsawan klasik.

Kakashi bangkit dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Ekspresi pemuda berambut silver itu hampir tak berubah, namun pupil matanya sempat melebar. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang tak diduganya.

"...yare-yare," keluhnya, "memangnya senpai-senpai itu tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih baik, apa?"

Otomatis, komentar itu membuat pemuda berambut kecoklatan di sampingnya membulatkan mata tanda tak percaya.

"Kakashi-san, kau... tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

Entah apa maksud 'hal itu' yang disebutkan Iruka.

Ya. Kakashi belum mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Iruka dengan kata 'hal itu'. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa menebak.

"...begitulah," jawabnya akhirnya, tanpa merubah ekspresinya. "Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, 'When it comes to love, gender doesn't matter'. Kupikir begitu."

Tidak mungkin rasanya ia bisa dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa ia pun tengah mencintai seorang lelaki sekarang. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah pemuda yang barusan bertanya kepadanya.

"Souka..." balas Iruka pelan, tidak meng'iya'kan maupun menolak. Ia mengerti pepatah itu, dan sebenarnya ia setuju. Namun, yang menjadi puncak kecemasannya sekarang adalah jika tetua Namikaze mengetahui puteranya menjalin 'hubungan' dengan seorang pria. Bukankah hal itu akan membuat segalanya lebih sulit? Terlebih untuk Minato yang merupakan anak 'pingitan' keluarga utama Namikaze.

Bahaya, adalah kata yang tepat untuk situasi seperti ini.

Dan ternyata bahaya itu telah datang mendekat.

"Ka-Kakashi-san..." panggil Iruka seraya menarik lengan kemeja milik sahabatnya dengan gemetar, "i-itu 'kan..." ia menunjuk ke arah beberapa sosok yang berjalan memasuki gedung utama tepat di sebelah Central Library. Mata coklatnya menangkap jelas perawakan yang diketahui sebagai tetua Namikaze dan rektor beserta dekan-dekan Universitas Otto.

Kakashi segera menoleh ke depan, menatap pada kedua orang yang sepertinya tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu. Keadaan bisa menjadi sangat kacau bagi mereka jika pemandangan itu terlihat oleh tetua Namikaze.

"...kenapa mereka ada di sini?" Kakashi bertanya setelah jeda sejenak.

...dan kenapa di saat seperti ini?

"...Bagaimana ini?" panik Iruka yang masih menjepit erat lengan kemeja Kakashi. Pemuda itu terdengar lebih lemas dibanding ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia segera memberitahu kedua seniornya untuk pergi dari situ, namun, gerakan itu malah akan memancing perhatian sang tetua. Karena itu, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan berdoa: semoga tetua Namikaze dan pihak kampus segera masuk ke dalam gedung dan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Yang panik bukan Iruka saja.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa menyelamatkan senior mereka itu?

Diam. Cukup diam seolah tak ada masalah. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Iruka. Meski keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, pemuda itu akan mencoba bersikap tenang. Tenang hingga situasi yang memungkinkannya untuk memberitahu kedua senior itu. Akan tetapi, tetap saja jemarinya masih menjepit kemeja Kakashi. Yah, pemuda itu benar-benar butuh 'sandaran'...

Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagaimana... kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka?" Kita bisa berusaha membuat 'piknik' mereka jadi sewajar mungkin dengan keberadaan kita sebagai tambahan, menjauhkan kesan 'aneh' seperti yang terlihat jelas sekarang.

Pesan tersirat Kakashi dimengerti oleh Iruka. Benar juga ya? Kenapa ia tak berpikiran seperti itu dari tadi? Ah, untunglah ada sahabat sepertinya.

Yah, sahabat dengan mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketika Kakashi menggamit jemarinya.

Tanpa melepaskan jemari mereka, Kakashi segera melangkah, menarik Iruka berjalan ke arah kedua senior mereka.

Iruka hanya diam sembari mengeratkan jemarinya pada buku tebal yang dibawanya.

Sementara itu, Minato masih terlihat begitu 'akrab' dengan Fugaku. Tangannya meraih termos kecil berisi teh hijau lalu menuangkan cairannya pada mug Fugaku. Ia sadar dan senang mengetahui bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu menyukai teh hijau buatannya.

"Kelihatannya asyik sekali, senpai," sapa Kakashi, menyadarkan kedua orang itu akan keberadaan mereka. "Boleh kami bergabung?"

Kakashi lalu melepas genggaman tangannya pada Iruka.

"Ah!" Minato terkejut, namun, dengan segera ia kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Kakashi-kun, Iruka-kun! Mari ke sini!" sapanya hangat.

Iruka balas tersenyum, "Konbanwa, Minato-san, Fugaku-san. Maaf mengganggu," ucapnya.

Fugaku hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada penolakan dari bahasa tubuhnya.

"Ini kue apa, senpai?" tanya Kakashi sembari mencomot salah satu kue dan mengatur posisi duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Itu kue Blueberry Cheese cake! Hari ini aku sengaja memesannya dari bibi kantin!" jawab Minato semangat. "Cobalah!" tawarnya.

Sementara Kakashi sudah berinteraksi dengan kedua senior mereka, Iruka masih mencuri pandang ke arah gedung utama; melihat apakah tetua Namikaze dan pihak kampus telah masuk seutuhnya. Dan bersyukurlah ia karena sosok-sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Kakashi meraup satu gigitan besar sembari melirik ke arah pandang Iruka.

...Sudah tidak ada ya?

"Hm," Kakashi menggumam saat ia mulai menelan kue dalam mulutnya. "Nice."

...very nice. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Minato tersenyum mendengar komentar Kakashi. Ia pun menawarkan kue pada Iruka yang daritadi belum mengambil, "Iruka-kun juga coba ya!"

"Ah! I-iya! Arigatou, Senpai!" balas Iruka sembari mengambil kue Tiramisu dari piring yang disodorkan Minato.

Dengan senyum yang sama namun terlihat lebih lembut, pemuda berambut pirang yang dijuluki Yellow Flash itu kembali beralih pada pemuda yang dikasihinya. Lagi-lagi ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang Uchiha dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan yang terarah dari kedua junior mereka.

Kakashi hanya bisa mencoba mengacuhkan pemandangan itu dan menikmati kuenya.

Hhh. Andai saja mereka tahu seberapa berbahaya posisi mereka barusan.

Sementara Kakashi berpikir begitu, Iruka hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan intensitas kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada senior kesayangannya jika isu yang diberitakan itu benar adanya dan diketahui oleh tetua Namikaze.

Kami-Sama, tunjukkan padaku bahwa hal itu hanya dusta belaka.

Meski berdoa seperti itu, hati kecilnya seakan tahu yang sesungguhnya. Tiramisu yang berada di tangannya tak berubah sedikit pun dari bentuk awal diciptakan.

* * *

_Kantor Rektor Univ. Otto_

Seorang pria paruh baya yang rambut pirangnya memudar karena usia tengah duduk di sofa mewah dengan tata krama yang tinggi. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang tak sembarang orang miliki; membuktikan bahwa ia berasal dari kalangan atas. Jemari tangan kanannya senantiasa memainkan katup arloji emas bundar yang berirama; memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak suka bersentuhan—berjabat tangan lebih tepatnya—dengan kalangan bawah. Dan matanya menatap dingin pada mereka yang bernapas di ruangan yang sama.

Jika waktunya tepat ia akan mengatakan betapa ia membenci tempat itu. Tempat di mana derajatnya tak pantas untuk bersosialisasi karena berinteraksi dengan 'rakyat jelata' membuatnya muak dan ingin pergi untuk 'membersihkan' diri. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah bisnis dengan 'rakyat jelata' tersebut. Dan dirinya bukan manusia rendah yang membuang keuntungan di depan mata.

"Akan kukatakan dengan singkat, aku menginginkan lahan kosong yang terdapat di samping tempat ini," pria itu mulai membuka suara; berat nan angkuh namun tetap tegas dan berwibawa. Ia takkan mengotori namanya sebagai seorang Namikaze dengan berbicara layaknya orang biasa. Dan tidak, ia tak suka mengulangi ucapannya.

Pria tua yang berada di sisinya menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya membalas kaku, "T-tapi Namikaze-san, Anda tahu persis bahwa lahan itu akan kami gunakan untuk membangun lapangan sepakbola universitas. Kami tidak mungkin—"

Rektor Universitas Otto itu menghentikan penjelasannya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang Namikaze.

Warna emas yang mencekam, itulah yang kini tengah menusuk pandangan sang rektor. Bola yang dimiliki sang tetua Namikaze memang langka dan mungkin dapat dihitung keberadaannya di dunia, begitu pun dengan intensitas 'ketajaman' yang dimilikinya. Rasanya mustahil menang dari aristokrat angkuh yang perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke sisi jendela—tetap dengan segala 'kemegahannya'—itu.

"Katakan, Tuan Rektor," sang Namikaze kembali membuka suara dengan menekankan kata 'tuan'. Matanya kini menatap pemandangan di luar, "mana yang lebih penting: lapangan sepak bola atau gedung tertinggi yang akan menelurkan bibit-bibit unggul?" tanyanya dingin.

Pria tua yang dipanggil rektor itu menelan ludah. Keringat dingin telah mengaliri pelipis dan sisi pipinya. Ia pun cepat-cepat bergerak mengambil sapu tangan untuk menghapus keringatnya sebelum bergerak ke arah sang Namikaze dan menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan saya, Namikaze-dono! Anda boleh memiliki lahan itu!"

Sang Namikaze memandang pria tua itu dengan sangat dingin seolah ia tak merasakan apa-apa selain kesombongan. Sudut bibirnya perlahan bergerak ke atas, membentuk seringai khas kelas atas. Ia tak berkata apa pun untuk menghentikan aksi membungkuk tersebut, melainkan kembali menatap panorama di luar jendela.

"Katakan, Tuan Rektor. Apakah puteraku menyusahkan Anda?"

"Ah, t-tidak!" seru pria itu segera, menegakkan posisinya. "...Tentu tidak," ulangnya, menatap lantai dengan erat.

Tidak, jika saja isu aneh yang kini tersebar di seluruh penjuru kampus itu memang hanya sekedar isu.

Tentunya sang Namikaze menyadari gelagat sang rektor yang panik dalam arti berbeda. Ia mainkan lagi katup arloji emas bundarnya dengan irama yang berbeda: satu demi satu irama ketika katup itu membuka dan menutup dengan tegas. Semakin lama semakin lambat hingga akhirnya katup menutup dengan keras, meninggalkan suara keheningan yang mencekam. Mata emasnya kembali melirik tajam pria pemimpin Universitas Otto itu.

"Anda tahu, aku tidak suka dengan kebohongan. Dan apabila Anda menganggapku bodoh, berarti Anda tengah menghina seorang Namikaze. Tentunya Anda tahu konsekuensi yang akan Anda dapat, bukan?" sang Namikaze 'mengancam' dengan begitu sempurna. Tentu saja, ia menginginkan kebenaran tentang puteranya. Ia tak ingin disodori kebohongan.

"S-saya tidak berbohong, Namikaze-dono," sanggah sang rektor. "Anak anda memiliki prestasi yang sangat membanggakan. Ia bahkan terkenal sampai di luar fakultasnya. Hanya saja—" pria berkacamata ini menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ragu untuk memberitahu semuanya kepada sang Namikaze. "Hanya saja... Kemarin saya baru mendengar tentang sebuah isu aneh tentang anak Anda yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut di universitas ini."

Isu aneh?

Tetua Namikaze itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya, "Skandal apa yang dialaminya sekarang?"

"Dia... menjalin 'hubungan'..." pria ini mengangkat wajah, memandang takut pada sang Namikaze, "...dengan seorang lelaki."

Katup arloji bundar yang dimainkan sang Namikaze menutup dengan amat keras diiringi dengan bunyi retak setelahnya. Tak ayal, pria itu telah mendengar sesuatu yang menusuk telinganya.

"Aku tak suka mengulangi perkataanku, Tuan Rektor," ucapnya dingin. "Aku tak suka lelucon. Katakan yang sejujurnya!" kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dalam bentakan, tetap dengan mata emas yang menyala tajam.

"S-saya tidak bercanda, Namikaze-dono!" balas pria itu bergetar, mencoba memandang pada mata berpupil emas milik pria itu. "Itulah kabar angin yang terdengar tentang anak Anda!"

Ia terdiam sedetik sebelum cepat-cepat menyambung, "T-tapi, itu toh masih kabar, Anda tak perlu khawatir, saya yakin Namikaze Minato-sama tak akan melakukan hal yang serendah itu."

Tetua Namikaze yang masih berdiri di depan jendela itu menatap tajam sang rektor sekilas sebelum kembali melihat luar. Kembali ia mainkan arloji miliknya dan berkata, "Tentu. Puteraku bukan rendahan macam kalian."

Ya, Minato tidak akan berbuat serendah itu. Apa-apaan dengan mencintai seorang lelaki? Nonsense! Meski hubungannya dengan anak itu tidak begitu baik, ia yakin Minato tidak akan mencoreng namanya, marga yang selama ini disegani masyarakat. Namun, jika kabar itu terbukti... Ah! Ia takkan membiarkannya terjadi!

"Siapa yang paling cerdas di sini?" tanya sang Namikaze kemudian.

Pria yang ditanyai membetulkan letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Nara Shikaku."

_Mengapa beliau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?_

Nara? Tentu saja. Kenapa ia tak sadar kalau klan jenius itu juga menyebarkan bibitnya dalam universitas ini?

Selengkung seringai angkuh bermain di bibir sang Namikaze sebelum berpaling untuk menatap sang rektor. Dengan warna emas yang bersirat licik, ia pun berkata,

"Panggil dia."

"B-baik!" seru sang rektor, bergegas melangkah ke luar ruangan untuk memenuhi perintah itu.

Ia memang masih bertanya-tanya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memenuhi keinginan sang Namikaze.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi sang jenius untuk datang memenuhi panggilan yang terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut universitas lewat radio mereka itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir rendah di belakang itu memandang tanpa ekspresi pada sang rektor maupun seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai ayah dari seorang kawannya.

"Nara Shikaku telah menghadap, Namikaze-dono," rektornya membuka suara.

Masih tetap menghadap jendela, sang Namikaze memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang kerap dijuluki jenius itu. Jemarinya masih memainkan arloji emas ketika satu kesimpulan muncul dalam pikirannya.

Penampilan memang tidak mencerminkan otak, ya?

"Kau Nara?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya," balas Shikaku, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Meski sejujurnya, ia agak tidak menyukai pandangan yang sedang diarahkan mata beriris keemasan itu padanya.

Sang Namikaze akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk menatap sang pemuda secara langsung. "Aku memiliki tugas untukmu."

Kali ini Shikaku tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang ke arah sang Namikaze, tanpa setitik pun gentar ataupun ragu, menunggu kalimat berikut dari pria itu.

Dan sang Namikaze sedikit terkesima. Ia merasa tertarik pada pemuda yang tak takut melihatnya itu. Ternyata masih ada yang berani menatapnya langsung tanpa gentar. Seulas senyum puas pun melengkung di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi puteraku, Namikaze Minato. Laporkan kepadaku semua yang dilakukannya dan dengan siapa dia berinteraksi."

Shikaku menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat alis mendengar permintaan—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'tugas'—dari sang Namikaze itu. Ada apa dengan Minato?

Tetapi setidaknya ia tahu, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain menerima tugas itu.

"Baik," jawab pemuda itu pendek.

Sekali lagi, Namikaze Fuuto, melengkungkan seringai puas di wajahnya. Ia menaruh harapan pada pemuda itu—yang Ia duga lebih berguna daripada sang rektor. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sang Nara lalu menepukkan tangan kirinya pada pundak pemuda itu.

"Do not disappoint me, Shikaku-kun."

Ada dua hal yang jarang dilakukan sang tetua. Pertama, ia tak mau menyentuh 'rakyat jelata'. Kedua, ia tak suka memanggil 'rakyat jelata' dengan nama depannya. Namun, ia melakukannya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menatap sang Namikaze tepat di mata dan membalas,

"I'll try my best, Namikaze-dono."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa, typos/missing word silahkan ditegur.

**RnR, please? :3**_**  
**_


	5. Distrusting

**Disclaimer:**  
We do not own Naruto, nor making any money from this fic. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **M** (for this chapter)  
Pairing: **FugaMina** (main) slight **FugaMiko** & **MinaKushi  
**Warnings: **Alternated Universe, Shounen-ai, yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read, 'kay?**

* * *

_A Naruto Role Play Fanfiction by __**denayaira**__ and __**Kyou Kionkitchee**_

**Mistakes**  
_5th Mistake: Distrusting_

* * *

Matahari telah semakin condong ke barat. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan, berpadu dengan warna jingga indah yang akan mengantar malam untuk tiba di kota ini.

Di bawah naungan senja, beberapa orang nampaknya terlihat tak peduli dengan perubahan hari. Sementara yang lainnya telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing... termasuk dua orang ini.

Dua orang pemuda dengan rupa yang amat kontras, bagaikan siang dan malam, tengah berjalan bersama meninggalkan gerbang dari universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, agaknya lagi-lagi tak peduli dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang terus mengikuti gerak kedua orang ini dengan ekor mata mereka.

Nyatanya, hanya beberapa langkah meninggalkan gerbang, sang 'pemuda malam', pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang memiliki rambut hitam kelam dengan warna mata yang sama, membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?"

Sang 'pemuda siang' yang ditanya, seorang penyandang marga Namikaze yang berambut mentari bermata samudera, menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang 'malam' dengan lebih jelas. Seulas senyum ceria melengkung di bibirnya seraya membalas, "Tentu!"

"Kita singgah ke apartemenku sebentar," balas Fugaku, "menyimpan buku-buku ini."

Ya. Fugaku memang sedang membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangan kanannya, buku perpustakaan yang mereka pinjam untuk tugas mereka. Tapi rencana untuk singgah sejenak di apartemennya seharusnya tak mengganggu karena lokasi tempat itu tak begitu jauh dari universitas mereka.

Minato menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Makanya tadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membawa buku-buku itu, Fugaku! Berat, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan nada sebal, meskipun sebenarnya tidak begitu.

"Apartemenku tidak jauh, Minato," balas Fugaku, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa heran sekaligus takjub yang lagi-lagi muncul saat melihat sikap sang 'pemuda siang' itu, "berat atau tidak tak akan jadi masalah."

Sang Yellow Flash menghela napas sebelum kembali tersenyum. Betapa cepat ia merubah ekspresinya tentu tak lepas dari pengaruh sang Uchiha.

Minato pun mengambil salah satu buku tebal dari tangan Fugaku seraya berkata, "Hari ini kemungkinan Ayahanda pulang ke rumah. Jadi, aku bisa memperkenalkan Fugaku nanti."

Namun, tak lama Minato terdiam. Menghela napas kembali, ia menatap sang 'pemuda malam' dengan senyum sendu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih senang berdiam di apartemenmu daripada harus pulang ke rumah, Fugaku."

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Fugaku, tetapi pupil oniks miliknya sempat melebar sejenak mendengar penuturan itu.

Kemudian, dengan memandang pada wajah sang pemuda siang itu, ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, hari ini menginaplah di apartemenku."

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanya di dalam kalimatnya.

Kali ini pupil _sapphire_ Minato yang melebar, namun, tak lama kembali pada ukurannya semula—bahkan menyipit karena senang.

"Dengan senang hati!" balasnya riang.

Ya, Minato senang karena ia bisa kembali merasakan suasana hangat ruangan yang terbilang unik—_setidaknya ia berpendapat begitu_—milik Fugaku. Suasana yang menentramkan hati dan jauh dari kata 'dingin'. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang megah tapi sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Kalau boleh memilih, sang Namikaze muda itu pasti takkan pikir panjang lagi untuk menetap bersama Fugaku.

Seandainya benar terjadi...

Balasan riang Minato membuat Fugaku ingin menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ia tidak suka, dan juga sama sekali tidak ingin, melihat senyum sedih yang mengiris hati itu tertera di wajah Minato.

Dan, mungkin berlebihan, tapi rasanya ia rela melakukan apapun untuk tetap menjaga senyum ceria Minato di wajah pemuda itu.

* * *

_Kembali ke tempat ini..._

Itulah yang ada dalam benak Minato ketika tiba di depan apartemen Fugaku. Hembusan napas lega yang keluar dari mulutnya yang melengkung ke atas sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia menantikan saat-saat kembali ke sana... ke 'rumah' yang membuatnya nyaman. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia belum lama mengenal sang Uchiha, bahkan mereka tidak pernah menjadi teman sepermainan sebelumnya.

Apa justru kesenjangan itu yang membuat Minato tertarik pada Fugaku? Mungkin ya. Selain menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki aura klasik yang dikaguminya, hanya bersamanyalah Minato bisa merasa nyaman yang sesungguhnya... merasa sangat bahagia. Dan ia akan berusaha mempertahankan agar rasa itu tetap bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Minato mungkin hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Fugaku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Ia takjub dengan besarnya perbedaan mereka—yang untungnya, tidak menjadi pemisah ataupun pemberi jarak untuk mereka, namun justru menjadi salah satu penyatu kedua pemuda ini.

Dan, sungguh, ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan sosok seperti Minato, seseorang yang mampu membuatnya lepas dari segala kekang tak terlihat dari orangtuanya, kekakuan dirinya, maupun dunianya.

Fugaku lalu membuka pintu apartemennya lalu menahan pintu untuk tetap terbuka; tanpa kata, mempersilahkan—_atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengajak_—pemuda pirang itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato sambil menatap bola malam sang Uchiha, "maaf mengganggu~" tambahnya ketika mulai memasuki ruangan 'klasik' itu. Masih dengan senyumnya, Minato kembali melihat-lihat isi ruangan Fugaku seperti yang pernah ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dua kata melintas dalam pikirannya,

_tetap sama..._

Sang Namikaze muda itu pun menatap sang Uchiha kembali. "Katana-mu tetap menjadi rahasia ya, Fugaku!"

Oh, _Kami-sama_... Jangan Engkau mulai lagi ketidaknyambungan Minato!

Fugaku, yang kala itu tengah meletakkan buku pinjaman mereka di atas meja, hampir terpaku dibuatnya. Namun sebuah senyum lagi-lagi menggantikan rasa herannya, membuat sang Uchiha maju dan menyentuh kepala Minato, mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan gemas.

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

Fugaku menggantung kata-katanya. Entah karena ia tak ingin melanjutkan, atau mungkin memang kehabisan kata-kata karena pemuda itu.

"Benar-benar?" Minato mengulangi sebagian kalimat Fugaku yang 'terputus' seolah ingin mendengar lanjutannya. Kali ini, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benar-benar..."

Fugaku mencoba berkata, namun malah ia lanjutkan memandang Minato tepat di mata dalam diam kembali, sebelum akhirnya ia maju dan meraih tengkuk pemuda pirang itu, dan mengecup lembut bibir Minato dengan bibirnya.

Tentu sang Namikaze tak membuang waktu untuk membalas ciuman hangat dari sang Uchiha. Dalam pikirnya, ia bersorak. Rupanya Fugaku baru memperlihatkan kasihnya di saat-saat seperti ini, dimana mereka hanya berdua tanpa perlu memikirkan reaksi orang lain. Yah, Minato memang tak peduli sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin dimanja oleh seseorang yang paling disayanginya—tidak, dicintainya. Ia—_sebetulnya_—ingin Fugaku lebih sering menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. _Well_, Minato ingin menjadi yang paling istimewa untuk orang yang istimewa pula baginya. Sebutlah ia egois, tapi justru itulah bentuk pengungkapan cintanya pada sang pemuda malam.

Dan memang begitulah sang Uchiha. Ia bukannya segan untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada Minato di saat mereka berada di dekat orang lain. Tanpa ia sadari sendiri, sesungguhnya ia takut. Ia takut jika hubungan mereka—_yang ia tahu persis terlarang_—diketahui oleh orang lain, dan berakhir dengan kekacauan. Fugaku memang tidak peduli apa kata orang tentangnya, tapi tentu ia peduli akan perlakuan mereka pada Minato.

Fugaku lalu bergerak melepaskan kecupan mereka. Meski terdiam dan bernafas dengan agak terengah, ia tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah itu—wajah orang yang paling dicintainya.

Demikian pula dengan Minato. Rasanya ia seperti habis ditelan warna malam yang tengah ditatapnya itu. Ia tak mampu—bukan, tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya. Ia butuh... ia membutuhkan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sama seperti perasaannya yang kian lama kian bertambah untuk Fugaku, kini ia tak bisa lepas darinya. Rasa kagumnya pada sang pemuda semakin menjadi, merubahnya ke arah yang berbeda.

Cinta.

Minato memang telah mengucapkannya pada Fugaku—juga mendapat balasan dari sang Uchiha. Namun, ia tak ingin terdengar klise karena cintanya bukanlah drama seperti yang pernah dimainkannya di atas panggung. Rasa yang dimilikinya sungguh nyata adanya dan tulus... hanya untuk Fugaku seorang.

Sang Namikaze muda itu pun kembali mengembangkan seulas senyum indahnya.

Desir aneh itu lagi-lagi mendera jiwa Fugaku saat melihat senyum indah sang Namikaze. Desiran aneh yang ia tahu hanya didapatkannya saat bersama Minato. Desiran aneh yang entah mengapa ia yakini juga dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

Fugaku sungguh tak mampu menahan diri untuk bergerak maju, dan meraih tubuh pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat, itulah yang kini dirasakan Minato. Bukan hanya sekarang saja tapi saat-saat bersama Fugaku selalu terasa hangat baginya. Memang dengan teman-temannya ia pun merasa demikian. Namun, kehangatan yang diterimanya terasa berbeda. Tenang... damai... nyaman. Ah, ia tak tahu kalau hal seperti ini bisa terasa begitu spesial.

Namikaze muda itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi sang Uchiha dengan lembut, pertanda bahwa ia sungguh menyayanginya.

Fugaku membalas kecupan itu dengan satu kecupan singkat di kening sang pemuda siang. Sebelum akhirnya ia segera bergerak menggenggam tangan Minato dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju kamar di dalam apartemennya.

Apakah Minato terkejut dengan tindakan Fugaku? Tidak. Justru ia sedikit banyak telah mengetahuinya. Bukan karena ia memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan—seandainya benar, ia akan tahu kelanjutan setelahnya dan bukan kejutan hidup lagi—tapi karena ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia menginginkan hal yang juga diinginkan sang Uchiha. Singkat kata, Minato tahu bahwa ia dan Fugaku memiliki keinginan yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Minato membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh sang pemuda malam yang kini mulai memasuki kamar.

Hanya beberapa langkah melewati pintu masuk, sang pemuda malam berhenti dan berbalik. Ditatapnya dengan dalam mata pemuda berambut keemasan itu. Lagi-lagi tanpa kata, tapi juga tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar dalam ragu di matanya...

_Bolehkah? __Bolehkah ia?_

Fugaku akan tetap menjadi Fugaku, itulah yang melintas dalam pikiran Minato. Kalau tidak salah, kali pertama ia kemari yang berujung pada sebentuk kasih sayang, pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menanyakan hal yang sama—tetap tanpa kata-kata—padanya. Dan seharusnya ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang menjadi jawaban Minato. Yah, sang Namikaze mengerti bahwa sang Uchiha tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

Mengulangi kembali 'jawaban'nya tempo hari, Minato menunjukkan senyum kepastiannya pada Fugaku. Ia juga mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari putih yang menyelubunginya. Dan ia yakin, Fugaku telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dan memang benar, Fugaku telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu dari ekspresi sang Namikaze muda. Itulah yang membuatnya untuk tak lagi ragu bergerak maju, kembali mengeliminasi puluhan senti terakhir di antara mereka demi meraih bibir Minato dengan miliknya.

Memang Minato takkan membuang waktu untuk membalas ciuman sang Uchiha. Segera ia kalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Fugaku dan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat, merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah terlepas darinya semenjak awal mereka berjumpa. Desahan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika ia merasakan sang pemuda malam menjilati bibirnya yang akhirnya terbuka, lalu menjelajahi ruang perasanya.

Tanpa melepas kecupan ataupun dekapan mereka, dengan sadar Fugaku bergerak mundur sebelum akhirnya ia membaringkan perlahan Minato di atas tempat tidurnya.

Empuk dan tercium wangi Fugaku; Minato merasakannya ketika sang 'kekasih' membaringkannya di atas ranjang pribadi yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sejenak, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengambil napas, sebelum kembali meraih bibir sang Uchiha seraya meremas helaian _raven_ milik sang pemuda.

Kecupan itu pun berpindah, menjalari sudut bibir Minato hingga ke leher pemuda itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma yang merasuk ke alat pernafasannya, memenuhi relung parunya dengan 'tanda' dari sang pemuda siang.

Tangan Fugaku sendiri bergerak pelan menyentuh bagian bawah baju Minato, sebelum menyingkapnya sedikit dan menyentuh langsung kulit pemuda itu.

Lengkungan senyum geli bermain di bibir Minato. Sentuhan Fugaku terasa menggelitik dirinya, mengirimkan sensasi mula yang ia anggap sebagai pembuka. Namun, dari pengalaman awalnya, Minato sudah belajar untuk menikmati semua secara perlahan. Dan kini, itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Jari-jemari Fugaku lalu meraih kancing terbawah kemeja Minato, dan mulai melepaskannya. Bibirnya sendiri masih berada di sekitar leher pemuda Namikaze itu, mencoba mengecupi apa yang bisa ia raih.

Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang membuatnya ingin berkata sesuatu—entah apa. Tapi ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa itu sebenarnya lewat bibirnya jika otaknya sendiri belum mampu untuk menerjemahkan apa yang diinginkannya sebenarnya.

"Fugaku..." Minato menyebut nama sang pemuda di tengah 'keheningan' yang mendera di antara mereka. Ia pun memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, tapi ia tak tahu apa gerangan yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia tak mampu berpikir dengan jelas karena kehangatan sang Uchiha membuatnya melayang. Belum lagi ketika jemari putih Fugaku berhasil melepas seluruh kancingnya... Ah, lebih baik ia lupakan apa yang ingin dipikirkannya.

Fugaku berpindah posisi. Ia bergerak ke atas, menempelkan dahinya dengan kening Minato, memandang sangat dalam pada iris mata indah dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ya, cinta.

Itu mungkin yang ingin dikatakannya, lagi dan lagi kepada sang kekasih. Kata itu mungkin yang menyesakkannya, meminta untuk dilontarkan dan diungkapkan tanpa bosan kepada Minato.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka, bibir Fugaku berucap tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu...

"Aku mencintaimu."

Minato terpaku mendengar kalimat itu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dan tidak terpaku sedemikian rupa, namun, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh dua kata yang dilontarkan sang kekasih. Wajah keras namun tampan milik Fugaku tampak begitu tulus di matanya. Dan ia lebih dari tahu bahwa sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya sedari tadi adalah kata-kata yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tidak bosan, pemuda Namikaze itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang Uchiha. Tanpa melepas sedetik pun pandangannya pada warna malam di hadapannya, Minato meraih wajah putih itu dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi sang pemuda seraya berucap lembut,

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Fugaku."

Satu kecupan manis di kelopak mata Minato membalas kalimat itu. Dilanjutkan dengan kecupan demi kecupan lembut menuju hidungnya, pipinya, sudut bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya Fugaku kembali menyentuh lembut bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Minato pun kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Fugaku seraya menarik sang pemuda lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun tanpa kata-kata, perasaan sang Uchiha tersampaikan padanya dengan jelas.

Dan dengan itu, sang Uchiha kembali bergerak menyentuh perlahan sang kekasih—tanpa rasa ragu, namun lembut, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyakiti.

Suara kenikmatan mulai terdengar dari sang Namikaze seiring dengan dirasakannya sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih padanya. Terasa hangat dan lembut... semakin membuat jiwanya memanas untuk suatu hal yang memang diinginkan mereka.

Dan hal yang mereka inginkan itu perlahan namun pasti mulai mereka jejaki. Jengkal demi jengkal mereka telusuri dalam setiap helaan nafas yang seakan terdengar seirama. Bersama, tanpa cela.

Meski terkadang terdengar desahan kesakitan, kelembutan segera kembali mengobatinya. Dan walau peluh membanjiri setiap pori-pori yang ada, kecupan demi kecupan akan senantiasa meniadakannya. Mereka tahu, sebentar lagi beribu kupu-kupu yang tengah ditahan oleh sepasang sayap putih akan segera menyerbu, terbang ke angkasa bersama dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya.

Dan sayap putih itupun akhirnya berkepak indah, menandai gerakan ribuan kupu-kupu itu yang segera terbang ke angkasa, membuat mereka berdua melayang bersama dalam keindahan tak terkira...

...penyatuan jiwa tertinggi sepasang kekasih.

Yang tertinggal adalah kasih sayang sejati yang kini memendarkan cahayanya menutupi dua insan yang terbaring berpelukan. Desahan napas kebahagiaan terdengar bersahutan seperti suara hutan, namun mereka tak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan mereka telah mendapatkannya.

Perlahan, Minato menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian _raven_ yang kini terbaring di atasnya. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut seraya berucap kembali,

"Aku mencintaimu, Fugaku."

Sejenak Fugaku terdiam mendengar kalimat itu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali maju dan meraih bibir Minato untuk satu kecupan manis—sungguh, rasanya tak bosan ia melakukan ini.

Setelah kecupan singkat itu usai, Fugaku pun bergerak perlahan dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "Aku juga, Minato."

Minato tersenyum dengan tulus sebelum merengkuh sang Uchiha dalam pelukannya, merasakan pemuda yang satu membalas pelukannya. Pemuda ini lebih dari tahu bahwa perasaan mereka telah menyatu sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Aku curiga pada Mina_-kun_. Belakangan ini ia dekat sekali dengan Fugaku_-san_. Apa Mikoto_-chan_ juga berpikiran yang sama?"

Itulah kalimat dan pertanyaan yang mendadak dilontarkan gadis bermarga Uzumaki pada gadis Uchiha di depannya. Seharusnya bukan itu yang diucapkannya pertama kali ketika melihat Mikoto sedang memesan makanan di kantin kampus. Kushina dengan seenaknya menerobos antrian para cowok di belakang Mikoto—_yang tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali mengingat gadis berambut merah itu tak kalah cantik dari gadis __yang __berambu__t hitam_—dan langsung main tembak lurus tanpa sapaan basa-basi. Terkadang, gadis itu memang tak mempedulikan situasi dan kondisi kalau sudah menyangkut seorang pemuda. Tapi, apa ia tak sadar kalau perkataannya dapat membuat Mikoto bingung?

_File-map_ di tangan Mikoto hampir terlepas dari tangannya karena terkejut. Jika ia lebih tersentak sedikit saja, maka materi kuliahnya hari itu pastilah telah terhambur di lantai.

Sejenak, pemilik mata oniks itu hanya memandang si gadis berambut merah dalam diam. Mikoto hampir saja menelengkan kepalanya bingung, tapi sebagai gantinya ia malah bertanya, "Ano, bisa ulangi, Kushina_-chan_?"

Kushina sejenak memesan minuman pada Ibu kantin sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku curiga pada Mina_-kun_. Belakangan ini ia dekat sekali dengan Fugaku_-san_. Apa Mikoto_-chan_ juga berpikiran yang sama?" persis sama dengan apa yang diucapkan sebelumnya.

Lagi, Mikoto tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia meraih nampan berisi makanan pesanannya, lalu meraih minuman yang dipesan Kushina dan meletakkannya di atas nampan yang sama. Mikoto pun mulai melangkah perlahan dengan membawa nampan itu, menoleh sejenak, memastikan Kushina mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia bergumam kecil, "Bukankah itu bagus, Kushina_-chan_...?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meletakkan benda yang di bawanya ke salah satu meja kantin, sebelum memandang Kushina dan tersenyum miris.

"Fugaku-nii tidak punya banyak teman, apalagi sahabat."

Kali ini Kushinalah yang terkejut dengan mata membulat dan mulut tertutup. Bukan karena gadis itu mendengar bahwa sang pemuda Uchiha tidak mempunyai banyak teman—_ia bisa menebaknya dalam sekali lihat_—melainkan karena ia menyadari sesuatu dari gadis Uchiha itu.

"Mikoto_-chan_..." gumam Kushina pahit—masih dalam keadaan berdiri. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sang Uchiha lalu memeluknya lembut.

_Mikoto-chan sama sekali tidak sadar akan keanehan yang kurasakan. Ia tulus mencintai orang itu dan mempercayainya, tapi... aku malah mencurigai orang yang kucintai...__Bodoh sekali aku ini!_

Kushina pun memejamkan mata seraya bergumam, "Gomenne..."

Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya kaget mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba saja dipeluk oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kushina dengan maaf itu.

Ia memang masih bertanya-tanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia mengerti. Karena itu, tidak sampai semenit setelah pelukan itu ia dapatkan, ia lalu membalas pelukan itu dan akhirnya kembali mulutnya, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kushina_-chan_... tenanglah."

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir itu.

Kushina memang tak bisa melihat senyum itu karena wajahnya terbenam di lekuk leher sang Uchiha, namun ia tahu—ia merasakannya. Oleh karena itu, sebuah cengiran segera merekah di wajahnya.

"Mikoto_-chan_, _daisuki~_"

Mau tak mau senyuman Mikoto melebar. Rasa-rasanya wajahnya memanas dan lagi-lagi hampir membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku juga, Kushina_-chan_," balasnya lembut, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Hehe~" Perlahan, Kushina melepas pelukannya namun tetap menautkan _emerald_ miliknya dengan oniks milik Mikoto. "'_I pray the very best for you_', itu monolog Christine dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin, berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapat kebahagiaan sejati. Kini, aku memberikan monolog itu padamu. Aku berharap kebahagiaan sejati pun segera kau dapatkan, Mikoto_-chan_," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Kushina_-chan_," balas Mikoto segera, bergerak untuk memegang jemari kedua telapak tangan Kushina. "Aku juga mendoakan hal yang sama untukmu."

Senyuman Kushina semakin melebar hingga berganti kembali menjadi cengiran a la bocah. Ia sungguh berharap gadis itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati karena perasaan yang dimiliki Mikoto terhadap Fugaku sungguh tulus. Ia pun berharap pemuda Uchiha itu menyadari ketulusan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. Tentu, Kushina mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk dirinya dan Minato.

Semoga firasat buruknya murni hanya pikirannya saja.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik ya, Mikoto_-chan_!"

Dan Mikoto mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya membalas kalimat Kushina itu.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, tak jauh dari meja yang ditempati kedua gadis cantik itu, dua pemuda tengah menyantap makan siang mereka sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai. Namun, salah seorang dari mereka tak tampak seperti menikmati makanannya, malah lebih berkesan tak nafsu. Mata coklatnya seperti menerawang jauh meskipun bola itu tepat tertuju pada makanannya. Ya, itulah kompensasi dari hal yang kini sedang dipikirkannya.

Iruka sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu mencemaskan isu itu tapi ia tak bisa tak memikirkannya kalau hal itu berkaitan dengan Minato—senior kesayangannya. Sebenarnya tak masalah kalau hal itu benar, namun ia cemas akan hal yang terjadi kalau tetua Namikaze mengetahuinya. Tentu tak segampang itu beliau menerima, bahkan mungkin akan ditentang habis-habisan. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut.

Sehembus napas panjang pun keluar dari sang Umino.

"Menghela napas di hadapan makanan itu tidak baik," tegur seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat Iruka, yakni seorang pemuda berambut perak yang masih terus mengunyah makanannya, Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka melirik temannya sejenak sebelum mencoba makanannya. Ia berusaha mengunyah Nasi _Donburi_-nya dengan benar. Sayangnya, ia tersedak dan segera saja mengambil ice tea-nya. Setelah berhasil meredakan tenggorokannya, ia kembali menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi bosan. Yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya adalah anggapan bahwa sang Hatake sama sekali tak peduli akan senior mereka.

Kakashi berhenti mengunyah makanannya sejenak saat mendapati dirinya dipandangi seperti itu oleh Iruka. Ia lalu menelan sisa makanan di dalam mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "...Apa?"

Iruka memandang sang pemuda lekat, "Kakashi_-san _tidak khawatir?"

Kakashi sempat berkedip saat mendengar tanya itu terlontar untuknya. Khawatir? Apa yang—ah, tentang itukah?

"Kau masih terus memikirkan itu?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya pada Iruka. "Aku jelas khawatir pada mereka. Tapi aku yakin—"

Kata-kata pemuda berambut perak itu terhenti saat matanya mendapati sesosok yang sangat ia kenali, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut yang terikat dalam pony tail tinggi yang terlihat berjalan tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Nara!" sapa Kakashi segera pada pemuda itu, membuatnya menoleh kepada mereka.

Namun tak seperti yang Kakashi perkirakan—_pemuda itu akan langsung berbelok dan melangkah ke arah mereka_—ternyata Shikaku malah terhenti dulu sejenak dan memandang ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah mejanya dan Iruka. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak langsung duduk pada kursi kosong yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Kalian tidak bergabung dengan Uzumaki?" tanyanya, menunjuk ke belakangnya dengan jempolnya, membuat Kakashi mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut merah sedang duduk bersama gadis lain berambut hitam di meja yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kushina_-senpai_ dan," gumaman Iruka terhenti ketika matanya mendapati pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda, "temannya ya?" tanyanya bingung. Rasanya jarang sekali ia melihat gadis berambut merah itu ke kantin tanpa Minato. Dan kini, dengan seorang gadis asing? Ah, mungkin bukan berarti apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Lebih baik di sini saja," ucap Iruka lagi, "mungkin saja Kushina_-senpai_ sedang mengobrol hal pribadi dengan temannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

Kakashi tak menanggapi perkataan Iruka. Dalam diam, pemuda ini malah bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja Kushina. Bahkan sesampainya di sana, sejenak ia berdiri tanpa kata dengan masing-masing tangan di dalam saku celananya, sampai kedua gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Di sana masih ada kursi kosong," katanya, tersenyum di balik maskernya saat mempertemukan matanya dengan pandangan Kushina. "Berniat bergabung dengan kami, senpai?"

Mata hijau Kushina membulat sesaat sebelum kembali normal. Senyum yang akan direkahkannya tertahan oleh sebuah ide yang muncul dalam otaknya. Ia melirik Mikoto sekilas sebelum membalas sang Hatake.

"Kakashi_-kun_, kenalkan. Ini Mikoto_-chan_," ucap Kushina—sama sekali tidak membalas tawaran juniornya. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah memperkenalkan temannya itu.

Pandangan Kakashi pun beralih pada gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna senada itu. Tersenyum lagi, dan ia menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal, Mikoto_-san_."

Gadis itu, tentu saja, berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Kakashi dengan anggun.

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Salam kenal, Hatake_-san_," katanya lembut dengan tersenyum.

"'_Uchiha_'?" tanya Kakashi segera saat menyadari marga apa yang barusan disebut oleh Mikoto.

"Ah, ya," balas gadis itu lagi saat menyadari bahwa mungkin Kakashi mengenal Fugaku. Ia melirik dan memandang wajah Kushina sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kakashi dan berkata, "Aku... adik sepupu Fugaku-nii."

"Bukan hanya itu, 'kan?" goda Kushina dengan cengiran—menyahuti kalimat Mikoto. "Mikoto_-chan_ itu tunangannya Fugaku_-san _loh~" ucapnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tentu segera berusaha agar tidak memperlihatkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tunangan?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Namun yang didapatinya sebagai jawaban hanyalah sang gadis Uchiha yang tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang hampir bersemu.

"Well, semoga ucapan selamatku belum terlambat sekarang," balas Kakashi lagi pada akhirnya.

"Tidak terlambat kok," sahut Kushina, "ucapan selamat itu 'kan bisa diucapkan kapan saja!" tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan saat Kakashi lagi-lagi memandangnya setelah mendengar komentar Kushina itu.

"Selamat kalau begitu," ucap Kakashi pada Mikoto dan nyengir dari balik maskernya.

Ia lalu menoleh ke Kushina. "Omong-omong, tawaranku untuk bergabung di sana diterima tidak, senpai?" tanya Kakashi lagi akhirnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi—" Kushina melirik Kakashi dengan mata melengkung ke atas dan seringai di bibir, "—apa kami tak jadi pengganggu jika kalian para cowok ingin membicarakan cewek-cewek manis?" tanyanya menggoda. Ia kembali beralih pada sang Uchiha, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikoto_-chan_?" kali ini sebuah cengiran yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Eh? Errm..." Mikoto terlihat agak panik saat tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu. "Aku tidak ingin kami jadi mengganggu, Hatake_-san_. Maaf, tapi lebih baik kami tetap di sini."

Kushina mengekeh, "Setuju!" sahutnya.

"_Yare-yare_..."

Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat penolakan manis dari kedua gadis ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Semoga lain kali penawaranku tidak ditolak begini," pemuda berambut perak itu nyengir dari balik maskernya. Ia pun mulai berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. "_Jaa na_."

"Ah, s-sampai ketemu lagi, Hatake_-san_!" Mikoto membalas segera.

"_Mata na, Kohai-chan!_" timpal Kushina. Gadis itu kembali berpaling pada sang Uchiha lalu berkata, "Panggil Kakashi saja, Mikoto_-chan_! Dia mahasiswa satu tingkat di bawah kita loh. Masa' kau memanggilnya menggunakan _keigo_? Nanti susah akrabnya~"

"Eh?" Mikoto terlihat terkejut sejenak mendengar penjelasan itu. "...Maaf Kushina_-chan_, aku sudah terbiasa begini di keluargaku. Jadi..."

Mikoto memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Yare-yare_," Kushina meniru Kakashi, "jangan minta maaf, Mikoto_-chan_. Kau 'kan tidak salah apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak sang gadis, "tapi... Mikoto_-chan_ memang manis-_ttebane_!" serunya tiba-tiba. Cengiran tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Begitulah Uzumaki Kushina. Kalau melihat seseorang yang manis dan bertingkah manis pula, gadis itu pasti menjadi semangat dengan sendirinya. Tidak masalah meskipun ia baru mengenal orang itu, kalau menurutnya menarik pasti ia akan berkata sejujurnya. Pernah tempo hari Kushina melihat seorang bocah terjatuh dari ayunan di Taman Kanak-kanak Oto. Dan karena wajah menangis bocah itu sangat manis, bukannya mendiamkan, gadis itu malah mencubit pipi sang bocah. Alhasil, bocah malang itu meraung sekerasnya.

Yah, itulah Kushina, salah satu gadis paling unik di Oto.

"A-a-apa hubungannya dengan manis, Kushina_-chan_?" balas Mikoto gelagapan.

Oh, Kushina tak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisanya orang macam Fugaku memiliki tunangan se-se-sepolos ini! Tidak bisa diterimaaaa!

Okeh, coret bagian yang tertera di atas tadi.

"_Daijoubu-ttebane_, Mikoto_-chan_! Jangan dipikirkan!" ujarnya seraya mengambil minumannya. "Ayo makan makananmu! Nanti jadi basi loh~" tambahnya.

"Ah." Mikoto berkedip kaget, baru menyadari apa yang hampir ia lupakan. Ia pun kembali memandang makanannya, "Iya, Kushina_-chan_."

Dan gadis itu pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kakashi telah sampai ke meja makan tempat Iruka dan Shikaku masih menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikaku setelah menelan kunyahan rotinya.

Kakashi hanya membalas pertanyaan pendek itu dengan mengangkat bahu.

Iruka tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" timpalnya sebelum meminum tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang bersama Kushina_-senpai_ itu siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kakashi kembali duduk di tempatnya dan meraih gelas minumannya.

"Tunangan Uchiha_-san_," jawabnya pendek, sebelum meneguk kopinya.

Otomatis, Iruka menjatuhkan minumannya—yang untunglah bukan berwadah kaca melainkan plastik. Mata coklatnya membelalak lebar seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang Hatake.

"Tunangan... Uchiha Fugaku_-san _maksudnya?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sebagai jawaban, Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahu, masih dengan gelas kopi di bibirnya.

Sementara Shikaku sendiri terlihat masih belum tertarik untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan dan memilih untuk terus menikmati rotinya.

"Ta-tapi 'kan Uchiha_-san _dengan Mi—" Iruka langsung menekap mulutnya seolah hampir saja mengucapkan suatu hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan. Matanya melirik pemuda berambut hitam diikat yang tengah menikmati makanannya sebelum beralih pada Kakashi.

Shikaku menghentikan acara makannya. Dipandangnya sejenak wajah Iruka—yang hampir jelas menunjukan ekspresi panik sekarang.

"Minato?" ia mengucap nama itu. Datar, namun penuh selidik. "Uchiha_-san _punya hubungan dengan Minato_-senpai_, begitu?"

Kalimat sang Naara membuat Iruka berjengit dalam kekakuan. Ia benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri! Tapi... Shikaku adalah sahabat mereka juga, bukan? Kenapa hal seperti itu harus dirahasiakan?

Tidak. Tidak, jangan dulu. Lebih baik dirinya mencari penjelasan lain untuk mengalihkan fokus utama dalam otaknya.

"Me-menurut isu yang beredar sih... ya begitu..." gumam Iruka sangat pelan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya tanpa ia mau.

"..._Isu_?" Shikaku membeo. Pandangan selidik masih terlihat di matanya.

"Isu," Kakashi balas membeo dengan nada dan wajah datar.

Sementara itu, Iruka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berniat menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tidak karuan. Kakashi memang telah membantunya meyakinkan 'isu' tersebut, namun ia ragu kalau Shikaku akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana kalau sang Naara tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa 'isu' itu bukanlah sekedar isu?

"...Kalau memang hanya isu..." Shikaku membalas, sembari menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya lagi. Ditelannya makanan itu sebelum memandang Iruka datar. "...kenapa kau harus sepucat itu?"

Mau tak mau, Iruka menghela napas panjang di sela keringat dinginnya. Tahu atau tidak, Shikaku memang setipe dengan Kakashi. Seribu wajah mereka sangat menakjubkan. Terkadang ia berharap, seandainya ekspresi yang dimilikinya seperti itu—yah, ekspresinya memang banyak sih, tapi datar sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkan Minato_-senpai_..." balas Iruka pelan sambil meletakkan kepala di atas meja, "isu itu bisa menyebabkan masalah besar jika tetua Namikaze mendengarnya..."

Setidaknya pemuda itu memiliki alasan yang tepat.

"...Ya," balas Shikaku setelah terdiam sejenak. "Semoga saja mereka tidak akan tahu isu itu."

Dan dia kembali melanjutkan makannya, mencoba melupakan 'tugas' yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sekarang.

Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa memandang Iruka dalam diam selama beberapa detik.

Sehembus napas panjang kembali terdengar dari pemuda yang tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan sang Hatake. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

"Kakashi_-san_?" tanyanya bingung begitu melihat mata itu tak kunjung lepas darinya.

"...Tidak," balas Kakashi, sebelum beralih pada kopinya lagi.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk batal mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya sendiri. Kekhawatirannya terhadap kekhawatiran Iruka pada senior mereka itu.

Iruka hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan pertanda bingung. Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkannya lagi seraya berdiri untuk memesan minuman yang tadi tak sengaja ia tumpahkan.

"Aku akan memesan sesuatu di _counter_. Ada yang mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Ah. Aku, aku," Kakashi segera menjawab. Matanya yang tidak tertutup masker segera memandang wajah Iruka, dan ia melanjutkan, "Tolong pesankan lagi tiga tusuk _dango_ dan dua porsi _takoyaki_..."

Ia mendelik pada nampannya yang hampir kosong.

"...Aku masih lapar."

Mendengar pesanan itu, Iruka menggeleng heran. "Aku takjub padamu, Kakashi_-san_. Sepertinya aku menemukan rival kuat untuk Akimichi_-san_," kagumnya. Lalu ia berpaling pada sang Naara, "Shikaku_-san _mau memesan sesuatu juga?"

Shikaku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Biar kuambil punya Kakashi saja, supaya dia tidak jadi seperti Chouza nanti."

Iruka tertawa kecil menanggapi balasan sang Naara. Pemuda itu pun mulai melangkah menuju counter seraya berkata, "Kuharap begitu." Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Sejenak, kedua pemuda itu membisu sembari memandang sosok punggung Iruka yang semakin menjauh, sampai...

"Sebuah isu tidak mungkin membuatnya sepanik itu," Shikaku memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm," Kakashi bergumam kecil sebelum ia kembali menyesap minuman hangatnya.

Kali ini, sang Nara bergerak, menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan kembali bertanya, "Apa benar itu hanya isu?"

Kakashi balas memandang Shikaku di mata. Diturunkannya kopinya, dan ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Isu," katanya, kali ini tidak datar, dan dilanjutkan dengan, "yang ternyata benar."

Dan kali ini, Shikaku terdiam. Lebih lama dari waktu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpikir sebelum membalas lagi...

...karena mungkin, ia memang tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A-a-adakah yang masih ingat sama fanfic ini? #ditampar

Oke, ganti pertanyaan, masih adakah yang sudi meninggalkan review? :')


End file.
